You aren't from around here, are you?
by KoRn49
Summary: Dean, the pretty boy Winchester, was known as the ladies man and as a heart breaker. Before he knows it, a new kid by the name of Castiel transfers to his school. Captivated by the boy, Dean begins to doubt his previous ways. High school AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for **Supernatural**, so pardon me if it's a little choppy and not so captivating.

I thought since it was my first I would make it a highschool AU just to stick to something I am familiar and good at.

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slow, and I know, it doesn't have any cute fluffy destiel moments yet, but trust me, it will be getting good.

I have a lot planned for this destiel slash, so please stay tuned!

I'll write more onto it if requested!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why am I doing this" Dean perplexed. None of it made sense. All his years in high school he has been the ladies man, the player, the one to toy with the heart strings of any woman within a mile radius. But now, here he is, sacrificing it all for one person, or should I say one boy. He looked down bashfully at his feet as he kicked some lint around on his living room floor- public speaking has never been something Dean has been particularly good at, especially when it's about...this.

"Well," Sam begin, seated next Bobby on the couch only meters from where Dean stood. "Aren't you going to tell us the big announcement you said you had?" Located adjacent from Bobby was an arm chair inhabited by Castiel. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be there- he always is, I mean, after all he's almost like a lost puppy attached to Dean. No one found it odd though, for Castiel being the innocent and quiet new kid, it was just thought he followed Dean around in hopes to gain a confidence similar to that of his. But today he was there for an entirely different purpose.

"Uhm," Dean nervously cleared his through, yanking on his collar. "Castiel is more than my... erm 'best friend'. You know how he's always been around? Well.. Sam, Bobby, we have so -" Sam interrupted with a gasp, jaw dropping as Bobby sat up stiffer as if in attempt to contain himself.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me," Sam stared in disbelief. But before all the heat is let out, let's back up to how Dean got in this situation in the first place.

* * *

The road seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, never ending. But Dean liked that. He liked being able to hop into his car after school, his good ol' '67 Chevy Impala, and just drive to forget about his problems. Today, that release seemed all the more sweet, for him and Sam aren't exactly so chummy at the moment. As usual, they are were having one of their spats. This one, like many others, seemed like it was going to be the last straw.

"Fuck it," Dean muttered to himself as he dug his thumb into his left temple, "I thought this about the last argument we got into as well. Just give it some time, Dean..." But before he could finish reassuring himself, in a half daze from thought, he noticed a large moving truck only meters away from him backing up into the road, and he slammed on the breaks in order to not collide head on with it. Squealing and causing a scene, his car swerved and nearly spun out.

"Oh crap! That was a close one, are you okay baby?" He gasped as he patted the steering wheel, as if re assuring the car, when a man came running out from the moving truck in a rage. He looked in his mid 20's. He short black hair, a small face, sharp jaw line, and patchy stubble on his chin. He had a lollipop stick hanging out from the left corner of his mouth, lips tinted blue from the sugary treat.

"What's your problem bro? Be more careful, can't you see you almost hit me?" The man went off in a tangent, but while observing the car, something caught Dean's attention. In the mover's van, there was a young man that looked to be his same age in the passenger's seat sitting casually, fidgeting with a brown box on his lap. He was dressed quite formal, and had short pitch black hair that complemented his big, baby blue eyes. Or were they purple? Dean couldn't get a good look at them, especially while being yelled at. His eyes and square jaw line were perfectly framed by a scruffy 5 o'clock shadow.

"Hey," the angered man's rage sustained significantly, "You're John's kid right? Winchester?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean replied vaguely. How did he know his dad? Old friends? Possibly hunted together? Dean would have contemplated it deeper if it weren't for that mysterious man in the moving truck drawing his attention.

"Me and John were in.. well.. business together. " The man's face said it all.

"So you were a hunter too?" He casually dusted off some lint from his steering wheel cover, "Small world." Dean gave him a firm stare.

"Wait, you know?" The man's face melted into a rather concerned expression.

"What do you me-" Dean began, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked down to see it was Bobby phoning him. Most likely worried of his whereabouts.

"What is it now Bobby," he huffed, "I said I would call when I was almost home."

"Well than get your butt home!" Bobby barked like a demanding parent, "Sam's bringing Ruby over for dinner and we need to clean this place!"

"I gotta go," Dean sighed as he started his car up again, "Welcome to the neighborhood, oh and see you around."

"Yeah..." The man spoke still with a tone of fear, and then crept back towards themoving van. As he drove away, Dean saw the man quickly scurry to open the door for his passenger, and began to whisper something into his ear. He blew it off though, for he could hardly think over the growling bear in the pit of his stomach.

Dean's impala roared up into the driveway, and he stumbled out carelessly. Scratching an itch behind his ear, his mind still continued to wander over the previous event. What was all that about? Who was that guy who knew his dad?

"And who was that guy in the van?" Dean began to think aloud.

"You ask me," Sam jokingly replied, knowing Dean was thinking aloud. Dean didn't notice that Sam had came out to greet him at the sound of the car driving in. Dean playfully punched Sam's shoulder.

"Butt out of my head conversations you little bitch," Dean hissed, but kept a friendly smile on his face. Sam chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't think out loud then, only creepy insane people do that. You know, I worry for you sometimes Dean," Sam sighed. They made their way to the door, when Sam raised an eyebrow. "What were you talking about anyway? Some guy in a van?"

"Oh yeah," Dean began opening the front door to Bobby's house- or should I say their house. "I almost got in a car crash with a moving van on the way home. This shrimpy dude with a sucker shoved in his mouth came out and wanted to bash me." Sam raised an eyebrow twards Dean's story. Not the first time something like this has happened with Dean, so why should Sam be worried?

"Dean, you really need to learn to be more attentive while driving..." Sam sighed.

"What did I say about using big words Sammy?" Sam rolled his eyes. "But the most peculiar part was that the guy recognized me as Dad's boy." Now Dean had Sam's attention. "He said he was 'in buisness' with dad, then got all sketchy when I asked if him and dad hunted together."

"Ya think we should tell Bobby about this?" Sam contemplated as he grinded his feet on the floor mat before entering the house, knocking off the stickers from his shoe laces. "I mean, what if he's a demon, or knows where dad is..."

"No, Bobby will just panic if we tell him, and he'll keep us out of school for a while again." Dean huffed. Sam shook his head in agreement, and before he could reply, Dean smirked. "We all know that little straight A student Sam Winchester couldn't stand missing school!" Sam rolled his eyes and playfully punched Dean.

"Bitch!" Dean punched back, but before anything else occured, Bobby came into the living room with them.

"Calm your horses you two!" He boomed as he pointed a spatula in their direction, as if to intimidate them. His attempts didn't work an ounce. "Get ready now, the guests are on their way. And by God if you two act like five year olds when they are here, I'll have your balls on a platter!"

Dean and Sam chuckled as they darted back to their rooms to get ready. School was tomorrow, and Dean still hadn't done his homework. Typical.

* * *

The chime of the tardy bell echoed through the halls as Dean casually strutted to class, not a care in the world despite him being already late. He moseyed on in the door and ignored the scowl thrown at him by his teacher. That behavior was normal of Dean, the teacher had almost given up on ever seeing that boy in class before the bell. As Dean made his way to his seat, all the girls he passed giggled, wove flirtatiously to him, winked, and said hi to him in tones of angst. Also typical for Dean. It was known by everyone in the senior class that Dean was in how much of a 'player' he was. The girls wanted him, the guys wanted to be him. He had it made. Dean took a seat in his desk, when the teacher was called out into the hall by a super-attendant. For a whole ten minutes the class was left teacher less, and that time consisted of paper being tossed, shouting, and Dean almost making out with two girls.

"Alright class, settle down now!" Said the short and stout teacher as he hobbled into the classroom. He stood on his soap box in front of them all, and removed his glasses to clean them with his coffee stained tie just before saying, "Keep it down, we have a new student that I would like to introduce to you all. Please be nice, he's not from around here."

The door opened and in he walked. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. It was the guy in the moving van- the one with the five o'clock shadow, the one with those blue eyes... The one he for some reason couldn't take his eyes off of. The man stood stiff, with excellent posture. His hair was a dusty black, and was short but still shaggy. Some hair stood up here and there, but you could tell it was very clean. His eyes were stern, and the color was what stood out on them the most. It was almost a baby blue, so very bright, but eliminating from the pupils was almost a midnight purple tint. His almost square, defined jaw line was framed by a high collar leading down to a long, knee length tan trench coat. beneath this was a formal white button up shirt, and below that were tan dress pants. Dean was mesmerized.

"His name is Castiel," Spoke the teacher. The new kid, or Castiel, wove hello to the class. Snickers were heard scattering the room. Some voices were heard saying _is this guy for real?_ and _what time period is this dude from?_ Dean couldn't help but slip a chuckle at some of these remarks.

"Your seat will be right over there," pointed the teacher. Dean's heart began to beat a little bit faster when he realized it was the seat right next to him. Why was he so nervous to meet this kid? As he strolled over, posture remaining as straight as ever, Dean could not stop staring at those big blue eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Said a small voice. Dean jumped, broken from his trance. Re-gaining consciousness, he realized he had been staring into Castiel's eyes for some time now. He looked around to see some people staring, and a couple girls giggled at him. Dean tried to keep from blushing.

"Um, Hi," Dean cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." The awkward tension in the room raised as people chuckled.

"It's quite alright. My name is Castiel by the way. And what might your name be?" Spoke Castiel. His grammar was so proper, it was rather shocking to Dean.

"I'm Dean," he spoke with a curious expression. "The teacher was right, you really aren't from around here are you?"

"Actually, I am not," Castiel begin as he brought out a binder from a suit case. "What makes you say that though?"

"Well," Dean chuckled, "It's obvious the poison from the people of this town hasn't gotten to you yet. You seem sophisticated, unlike most of the rats here." Oddly, Castiel chuckled awkwardly, and it was quite obvious he didn't get the joke. A couple girls in class scoffed at Dean's statement, and Dean merely laughed. Class proceeded on, and throughout the whole lecture, Dean would occasionally peer out of the corner of his eye at the mystery man to his left. It was once though that Dean looked over, only to catch Castiel staring already, with those big blue puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Waaah I'm sorry if this was boring, and sorry there was no cute or hot Destiel moments yet.

Trust me though, I have some good stuff written for this slash.

**Just bare with me people.**


	2. Chapter 2

I got a couple positive reviews on my last post, WHICH MADE ME VERY HAPPY! Thank you all c:

So here I am, posting chapter two.

Sorry if it is still rather slow, but I'm building up, and it's still not quite where I want it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There was that oh-so familiar chime, the chime of the bell dismissing class. Student's begin to jump up and out of their desks, flinging on back packs and hand bags, all while the ambient background noise was scattered with small talk. Dean however, lingered behind. He pretended to be preoccupied with his cell phone, but in all honesty, he had his light blue eyes assaulting the appearance of the new kid, essentially exploring his entire body.

"Dean, let's go to second period now," announced a rather busty blonde girl, wearing a revealing top. She bent over in front of Dean, and tugged his sleeve in the direction of the door.

"Hold on Lisa," He said with an annoyed tone. Dean was outstretching his neck, tempting to look around her at this man only feet from him. Each move he made seemed to intoxicate Dean, but why? This feeling was what made Dean that much more intrigued by him. "I'll catch up with you in a sec."

"Fine!" The woman named Lisa pouted, still tempting to be cute and get Dean to look at her double D cups. She smacked her lips in annoyance once she noticed his lack of interest, then exited the room with a hair flip to Dean's face. This fazed him not, for now he could watch Castiel more carefully. He saw as Castiel carefully placed a binder, a pen, and a pencil into his suitcase, precisely with movements and grips as soft as a woman picking a flimsy flower. He proceeding to delicately shut the black case, not making any sudden movements to knock the utensils out of place inside. _What does this kid think he's doing, diffusing a bomb?_ Dean thought to himself. _Maybe he has OCD? Whatever, now isn't the time Dean._ His thoughts came to a pause when he saw Castiel stand up and make his way towards the door, and begin following him inconspicuously until he caught up from behind.

"Hey, Castiel right?" Dean spoke as he caught up to the trench coat wearing boy. Castiel jumped slightly, as if startled by the voice of Dean. They made eye contact, and both cleared their throats simultaneously.

"Um, yes, that is my name," Castiel smiled weakly. "Dean, am I correct?"

"Haha yup! That's my name, don't wear it out!" Dean chuckled, nudging Casstiel's arm jokingly. Castiel seemed confused, and awkward tension came creeping up on the two just like the nausea Dean feels after eating one too many slices of pie. Quickly, Dean tried to change the subject.

"Sorry to sneak up on you like that," Dean stated as the two strolled down the winding hallway that's walls were checkered with 'motivational' posters. "Say, you moved into my neighborhood I think. You live about five blocks from here, right?" Castiel nodded his head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Confirmed Castiel. "How might you know this, Dean?"

"Well, I don't know if you were even aware of this, but just yesterday I almost made mess out of my car and your moving van." Dean noticed Castiel's eyes widen at those words.

"That was you?" Castiel questioned, now he begin looking Dean up and down. That made Dean blush a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that again," Dean now looked bashfully down to the floor, being able to tell this slightly unsettled Castiel, for reasons unknown. "But hey, I was in a hurry. Could ya tell that one dude I said sorry too? He seemed fucking pissed at me, and I really don't want any hard feelings with the new ones on the block, feel me?" Castiel shook his head in confirmation.

"It's completely fine, I'm not one to keep a grudge," Castiel gave a small, comforting smile.

"Who was that guy anyway? You two look similar, but you are obviously younger." Dean questioned, now studying Castiel's face.

"Oh," Castiel started, "He is my older brother Gabriel. We live together now, starting yesterday." Dean and Castiel now reached a fork in the hallway, and both began to stall.

"Hmm, that's cool." Dean gave Castiel a little half smile as he said, "What class do you have next? I'll walk you." Castiel raised an eye brow. "Hey, only because you're new. I assume these room numbers all look like Japanese to you or some shit." Castiel chuckled. Finally, it seems like Castiel understood one of Dean's cheesy jokes.

"I have Chemistry next. Room 122." Said Castiel as he placed a perfectly folded schedule back into his left trench coat pocket. "But you honestly don't have to, you have your own class to attend, no?"

"Come on, don't give me a hard time little man." Dean smiled. "Plus, that class doesn't matter. I mean, who needs physics anyway?" Both boys laughed as they now made their way to Castiel's class. Small talk was shared, and Dean could have sworn he caught Castiel gazing at him multiple times, though felt he could have been mistaken.

"Well Castiel," Dean stopped walking, pointing to the room adjacent to where they stood. "This is it. I should get going now. Nice talking to you, Castiel." He smiled, Castiel smiled back but gave a rather toothy grin this time. His teeth were perfect, and a beautiful pearly white. Dean could have sworn he caught his reflection in them.

"Thanks a lot," spoke Castiel with that large grin still remaining. Dean wove bye, and began to stroll away, when Castiel stopped him.

"Oh, Dean," Said Castie. He almost forgot to tell Dean one last thing. Dean felt his face flush with blush at the sound of Castiel saying his name, and his heart rate quickened in beats. Why did he react this way? Castiel was only saying his name... "Dean? You okay?" spoke Castiel once more, breaking Dean from his illusive trance.

"Uhm, yes," Reassured Dean, shaking his head like a wet dog. "What's up?"

"Maybe you could stop by to say hello sometime," Suggested Castiel. There was a hint of a nervous tone behind these words, and Dean found this rather cute.

"Sure thing," Dean returned the favor by giving Castiel a toothy smile of his own. Now exiting the hallway, Dean couldn't collect his head or his thoughts. Everything was racing. What was happening? His emotions were bouncing off the walls, giving him an uneasy gut. _Fuck I need a drink... _Thought Dean as he ran his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair. He just hoped this school day would be over soon, it was already seeming stressful.

* * *

School was finally out, and Dean was eager to get home. Today was too odd, and left him feeling slightly vulnerable. Strolling casually through the halls, Dean began to shove headphones into his ears that were blasting classic rock. He made his way over to the Junior's hallway to wait for Sam to get out of class.

"Goddamit Dean I can hear that crap from here," groaned Sam. Dean gave Sam a glare.

"I can't hear you my music is too loud!" Shouted Dean. Sam peered around in embarrassment as people begin to stare due to Dean raising his voice. Sam ripped the buds from his ears.

"Shit, keep it down Dean, you know we're still at school right?" Sam complained.

"That's the problem... WE'RE STILL AT SCHOOL," Dean spoke sarcastically as he rose his voice once more. Sam responded with a 'no shit Sherlock' expression, and the two made their way to the student parking lot.

"This is my favorite part of the day," chuckled Dean, "hopping into my baby." Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh as he climbed in the passenger's side.

"Oh Sammy, I almost forgot to tell you," Shouted Dean over the roar of the Impala's engine. "That guy with the anger issues that just moved in out neighborhood has a little brother, and I have him for first period." Sam cocked his head.

"Huh, how was he?" Sam asked, "Do you think they know anything about where Dad may be?" Sam directed his attention away from the window, to Dean, who was now picking something out of his two front teeth with his thumb nail.

"Possibly..." Dean started, now staring at his nail as if to see what the obstruction was. "The kid was actually interesting. A little odd, and rather old for his age."

"So you're saying he's really mature, " Sam begin, now looking back to the window to avoid how mannerless Dean was being, "unlike you."

"Shut it bitch." Dean scoffed. "I could say that he is a little strange. I don't mean any of this in a bad way though, the kid seemed nice..." Dean now looked up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, making it one of the most brilliant shades of blue Dean had ever seen. There was only one blue this sky reminded him of... Castiel's eyes. _Why the hell am I thinking about him again? I should be thinking of Lisa's boobs instead, those bitches are perky as fuck. _But it wasn't working. Not even the voluptuous rack of one of the hottest chicks in school could get Dean's mind off of Castiel. _Something's not right..._ but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

* * *

It was now Wednesday, and as Dean drove alone in his impala to God knows where after school, his mind began to wander. He remembered that he walked Castiel to class yesterday and today, and it seemed like each time the two strolled down that long hallway one pound of awkward tension was lifter off their shoulders. Dean thought that was a good thing. But he was still perplexed, and slightly mad as to what he was feeling. There was something itching Dean in the back of his subconscious, and that was the fact that for some odd reason, Castiel didn't seem like a stranger at all. He almost felt as though they had been friends long before that Monday morning. One thing that stood out the most to Dean was how each time he saw him, Castiel reminded him to 'swing by and say hello sometime'. Dean was wondering why Castiel, being a goody-two-shoes kid, would want to hang out with him, the no good class-ditching rebel. _You know what they say... opposites attract._ Thought Dean.

"What the fuck, why did I just think that?" Dean shouted out loud. He crumpled his forehead up with stress, and begin to drive faster, when an idea struck him. Seeing as he was already on the road, why not go see Castiel? Dean's eyes lit up at the thought, and his cheeks couldn't help but involuntarily pull up the sides of his lips for a smile.

Dean was now re-tracing his tracks back to where he almost had that wreck, when he caught a familiar sight. There sat a medium sized suburban house, with a moving van shoved into the small compact driveway. Everything about this house reeked of _average_. The shingles on the roof were a smoky grey, and the panels of the wall were a light, faded baby blue. The porch was slightly elevated, whit a white-painted wooded patio. Seated on this patio were two plastic chairs, a small wood table, and leading down were five steps to a "welcome" mat. The grass was well kept, but obviously hadn't recently been watered. There perched a dry bird bath in a patch of rocks in the center. _See Dean, this kid can't be so bad._ Dean spoke to himself once more as he exited his impala, being sure to lock it up on exit. Three knocks at the door when a small faint voice replied,

"I'm on my way, just a second!" It was Castiel's voice. Now looking at his reflection on the window to his left, Dean began to fix his hair when the door crept open. He saw two blue eyes peer out, then a large smile form below them.

"Dean," Castiel now opened the door entirely. "What a surprise, I didn't actually think you would ever show up." Peering in on him, Dean saw that Castiel, despite being comfortable at home, was still dressed in his formal attire.

"What, am I not a trust worthy guy?" Dean spat playfully. Castiel chuckled, inviting him in.

"Nice little man cave ya got here," Dean's eyes now wandered the room, his breaths taking in the smells surrounding him.

"Um, this isn't a cave. It's a house," Castiel expressed confusion, face stiff.

"Cass," Dean started, then stopped himself, "Mind me calling you Cass?" Castiel felt his cheeks grow hot as he nodded no. "Well Cas, as I was saying, you really don't know much about jokes and such do you?"

"Um, no." Castiel now made his way for the kitchen. "I can't say I do. Would you like a beverage?"

"Ahh hell yess!" Dean now plopped down on the couch, sprawling out as if it were his own. "Got a beer?" Castiel blinked twice.

"We don't exactly carry any alcohol," He spoke as he rummaged through the half empty refrigerator. "I have some juice though. Care for a glass?" Dean nodded, now grasping the remote and carelessly flipping though the cable channels.

The two sat in front of the television for some time now, and merely talked. They discussed music, and Castiel made the mistake of asking Dean about his favorite bands, for now his ears were being talked off as Dean educated him in Metallica, AD/DC, Led Zeppelin, and demonstrated a few air guitar techniques. It wasn't a mistake to Castiel, for he enjoyed listening to Dean rant onward, and he loved watching the way he licked his lips between long winded sentences. Every once in a while Dean would make a witty joke, or a reference to some sort of movie, and whether the remark was being made to Castiel or the televisoin, Castiel failed to understand them.

"Damn Cass," Dean shook his head, "You don't get anything I say." Castiel grew a tilted frown. "No hard feelings though, it's just like you've lived under a rock your whole life or something."

"Now that one I get," Castiel added, now staring down into his empty glass.

"See, I'm already rubbin' off on you." Dean leaned forward to playfully nudge his shoulder. "Hang out with me more, and before ya know it you'll get every joke in the book." There was that little half smile on Dean's face yet again, and Castiel couldn't seem to un stick his eyes from it.

"That would be lovely," Castiel smiled back.

Dean now moved over to sit on the couch next to Castiel, reclining back with ease. Castiel looked over at him, and scooted away from him an inch.

"Hey, I don't have cooties!" Dean scoffed, ruffling his brow.

"It's not that, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable," Castiel spoke quiet as he looked down to the floor, rubbing behind his neck with his left hand.

Dean gave a loud chuckle. "Castiel, I wouldn't have come to sit next to you if I had personal space issues bro," He grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him a little closer. Castiel was taken by surprise by this, and he felt his heart began to race. "Plus, I don't bite... Unless you're into that kinda thing." A devious smirk swept over Dean's face, and Castiel could have sworn his heart stopped beating all together as his face grew blood red. Dean forgot, Castiel understand jokes very well. _WHY THE HELL WOULD I SAY THAT? AM I GOING INSANE? Maybe Sammy was right. _Thought Dean, now groaning with stress.

"Sorry man, it was a jo -" But before Dean could complete his save, the door hindged open, and in strutted Castiel's brother, Gabriel. The man was wearing an old 80's leather jacket, and had long faded jeans, and a popped collar. He blew a chewing gum bubble, then popped it obnoxiously.

"Gabe," Castiel cleared his throat, nervous still from Dean's previous statement, "We have company."

"You brought over the Winchester boy?" Gabriel's voice was filled with anger, and this unsettled Dean. "What did we talk about little man?" He scowled, Castiel frowned to the floor, Dean squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Excuse me, but what exactly did I d -" But again, Gabriel interrupted Dean mid sentence.

"Mr. Winchester, I think it's about time you be on your way," Declared Gabriel. This wasn't at all in a friendly tone, but more of a threatening, you-best-do-as-I-say-or-else kind of tone.

"Uh," Muttered Dean, "I guess I'll be seeing you around Cass." Dean stood up and made his way to the door. His whole walk there, Gabriel didn't more a muscle, but both boys kept their eyes in a hostile lock, as if watching each other's every move, prepared for attack. Castiel sighed loudly with discomfort as Dean slammed the door behind him loudly.

"Okay, what in the name of God just went down?" Dean asked himself out loud as he slid his key into the car's ignition, causing the engine to roar awake. He shook his head, blinked hard for a good few minutes, then thought _fuck it_ as he blasted his classics as loud as he could, and slammed the peddle to the metal.

_That's it, I'm getting myself a fucking drink._ The impala squealed as he quickly sped off into the evening air.

* * *

I have a whole nother chapter to post tomorrow, but it just needs some refining.

I hope you enjoyed, please stay tuned, and as I said before, it won't be this draggy for long.


	3. Chapter 3

****I'm here now with chapter 3, and this chapter explains all the cliff hangers!

Sorry if it's kind of long, I had so much I had to explain and set in stone to get my story to where I want it.

Trust me, the chapters to come will be very fluffty, and full of hot destiel **/**

****I hope you enjoy the closure, and thanks again for the replies to my first two chapters c:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

India played over the speaker system of the Impala almost at max volume, as the car drifted down the winding road. Dean tapped the steering wheel and shook his head to the rhythm of the song, until the station abruptly changed.

"Woah, hold up there bro," Disclaimed Dean, as he shifted his vision from the road to the man seated next to him- Castiel. "You want to ride shot gun, yeah?" Castiel timidly nodded his head, "Then don't touch my radio, ya hear me?" Castiel jumped, quickly switching the station back to India.

"I-I appologize, I.. I had no idea," Castiel sputtered and muttered in guilt, now looking to the floor soundless.

"I'm just fucking with you, relax Cass!" Dean chuckled and laughed loudly, as Castiel escaped a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't have invited you into my baby if I didn't give a shit about what you did to it. Just as long as you don't pout and complain about my tunes like Sam's spoiled ass does."

"I see you take much pride in your car. Might it have a name by any chance?" Castiel examined the car, staring down the polished leather interior, the spotless shag mini rug at his feet, and the black lucky dice hanging down from the rear view mirror, swaying with each turn, bobbing with each dip in the road. _How cheesy_, chuckled Castiel to himself. He had never seen an actual car with lucky dice in it other than the cars in the cheesy movies Dean showed him.

"Nah," Dean was now puffed up like a proud mother hen at the subject of his car. "I just call it baby." Dean chuckled at his own response.

"Why? It's not a child, it's a fully developed and put together car..." Castiel scratched his head, now staring at the old kiss prints on the visor mirror. They were from a woman's red lipstick, but looked very old and smudged, like Dean tried to wash it off. This made Castiel slightly sad, for reasons unknown.

"Oh Cass..." Dean sighed. "There you go being all naive again." Dean wanted to point out how adorable he found that, but felt that would be uncalled for. After all, he hardly knew Castiel. Today was Friday, the morning after the negative event at Castiel's house. That day, Dean didn't tell Sam nor Bobby. He didn't want them worrying about his safety. Last thing he wanted was his car privileges removed. He had yet to ask Castiel what that was about, but planned on getting an answer by the end of the day.

"Uh," Castiel seemed to ponder over the proper wording to use, "Thanks again for stopping by unexpectedly to pick me up. It was, um, nice. I didn't expect it." Dean didn't look over at Castiel, but could tell by his voice that he was nervous.

"Don't mention it," Dean laughed a little, "I don't always offer, so count yourself lucky." They were nearing the school and Castiel began to tighten his tie, dust off his tan trench coat, and ruffle his hair slightly. Dean watched with fascination, and to be completely honest, he became slightly aroused as Castiel tugged on his tie a couple more times. Dean looked away quickly when he noticed this, and cursed under his breath. He hated when he had thoughts like that about Castiel. They confused the shit out of him.

"Hey Cass," Dean stated, now trying to take his mind off the tingles below, and wanting some real answers. "Why does your brother act like that around me?" Castiel sighed in disappointment, as if he was anticipating this question, but dreading the moment it was brought up. "And please tell me what the hell he has to do with my dad." Dean's face was stern. He wasn't joking around anymore.

"Dean..." Castiel lost his timid expression, and his face changed slightly to a very solid, serious stare. "Do you really want to know?"

"Are you seriously asking that?" Dean flung his head back in annoyance. "No shit, I want answers."

"I can't tell you now, I need a substantial amount of time to properly explain this. But I don't think you will believe me." Castiel's stare was now stone cold.

"Castiel, I know about demons, spells, and all that other shit my dad taught me. I think I pretty much live in the unbelievable." Dean now stared back.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you that it is a tad unbelievable. Meet up with me at my house at six thirty today after school. Gabe will be out at work, so we'll have the home to ourselves." Castiel's expression relaxed a little, but washed over with guilt. "I promised Gabe I wouldn't tell you.. But God dammit, you deserve to know!"

Dean was shocked, he had never before heard Castiel blurt a curse word like that. This must be serious, making Dean only that much more nervous.

"I-I'll come by then. You better read me your fucking life story or some shit if I have to go this whole damn school day waiting." Dean tried to lighten the mood with a small smile, and said, "C'mon, let's head to class."

The two now exited the impala, and made their way to first period. As the school day carried on, Dean just mucked about the halls, completely zoned out and lost in thoughts during classes. He couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities Castiel had to offer. He also caught himself imagining Castiel naked once, mentally undressing him in his bed. This little 'fantasy' caused him to smack his head into the desk with frustration a couple dozen times. He told himself it was confusion stress, when in actuality, it was an angst stress. _I'm not gay! I love tits! _Dena reassured himself. _This is just a... ya know, man crush..._ His eyes wandered the room, almost as if making sure no one could read minds. _I'll get over it._

* * *

The clock ticked by as slow as a slug making its way up a slick wall. Dean's eyes were glued to the longest hand reading that a mere minute remained until he was to be set free from this prison. The second hand ticked by as Dean tuned out the teacher's important lecture. It was Senior year and Dean still refused to take his school work seriously. Class was almost over though, no point in listening to the man babble now. 8th period always passed the slowest, but especially today, for after school he was to meet up with Castiel. Legs shuffling, eye wandering, he couldn't seem to sit still. Tick... Tick... Tick... The bell finally chimed. Dean jilted up as though the seat electrocuted him at the sound of the bell. He darted to the door, when a girl stopped him. She had long, red curls in her hair, and wore a small tight mini skirt. She looked like the typical preppy cheer-leader.

"Deany weenie," she flirted, "where are you scurrying off too?" she stared into his blue eyes, but dean rolled his eyes at her, refusing to make contact.

"Look," Dean groaned with annoyance. "I have an important place to be. We can't.. er, hang out after school today," He added air quotes to 'hang out'. "Sorry," He finished. But he was scared to admit that he wasn't actually sorry. This girl was the one Dean had been messing around with this past month. Her name was Cassidy, but he didn't label her his girlfriend; she was merely the hot chick he made out with after school and undressed every Friday night. He hadn't talked to her since Castiel came to the school, and for that she seemed pretty pissed.

"What the hell has been shoved up your ass this whole week?" She boomed, "You've been treating me like I look like a prepubescent asian boy!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Cassie," he called her. Instantly he thought of Castiel, and then shook his head with an emotional mixture confusion and rage. Dean hated all these feelings he's been feeling lately. His mind had been a train wreck of confusion, he didn't know what to think. He finished talking to her, "It's nothin' your doing wrong, okay? Just leave me be, I want some space."

Her eyes grew red like she was about to cry, and dean sighed. _Not now._ He really didn't need this. He drew a deep breath in, and worked up the courage to just leave, abandoning the girl on the verge of tears. Dean felt this burning in the back of his head. Guilt maybe? Regret? Too many mixed feelings. Normally, he would have jumped on Cassidy's offer to make out after school- and possibly more- in a heartbeat. But at the moment, all he wanted was to go talk to Castiel. It dawned on him at this moment that normally, he wouldn't even talk to a guy like Castuel, and would most likely make fun of his attire and attitude quietly behind his back with his jockey friends. But now Castiel seemed to infect his thoughts like a sickness. _Dammit I'm fucked up.._

* * *

Dean waited impatiently in his room throwing paper balls at the ceiling, eating junk food, pacing circles, and making pointless doodles. He could have used this waiting time to do his homework, and the thought crossed his mind, but when the hell would he take the time to care about his Grades? 6:30 crept up slowly. Once the clock hit 6:20, he ran out of his room to prepare himself for his visit. In a rushed scurry, he accidentally collided with Bobby in the hall, almost knocking him over.

"Woah there speed racer," Chuckled Bobby as he tempted to regain his balance. "Where are you headed off to so fast?" he was now re adjusting his hat.

"Um," Dean eagerly started to the door. "I'm going to see a friend." Bobby's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he sniffed dean. Dean crinkled his eyes with confusion.

"You're wearing cheap cologne," Bobby started, and Dean blushed. "If I didn't know better I'd believe you were on your way to see a lady."

"N-no," sputtered Dean. That really wasn't a lie. "I'm just going to chill with a friend," He added as he tried to escape.

"Hey, no need to be embarrased!" Bobby proudly patted his back, "C'mere boy, I got some advice for ya." Bobby lead Dean, who's face held terror, over into the living room.

Dean was finally on the road, and the time was now 6:40. After a long, painful, and much avoidable 'birds and bees' talk from bobby, Dean was now a tad disturbed, but mostly annoyed that he was now to be late. Car finally rolling up in front of Castiel's home, Dean was pleasantly surprised to see the familiar face already seated outside waiting for him. Still sporting that tan trench coat, seated out on his wooded porch on a plastic chair, Castiel raised a hand to wave. Castiel had heard Dean from almost a block away, due to the blaring music. The music came to a pause, and Dean now hurried on up to Castiel's porch.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dean teased, "Ya come here often?" He now chuckled at himself.

"Oh, of course I do," Castiel now stood up to invite Dean in, "I live here, as you know." Dean shook his head. He should have known by now it was hard to crack jokes around Castiel. Now entering the house, which still looked the same as yesterday, Castiel tossed a beer bottle to Dean.

"I remember you requesting this beverage last time you came over," Castiel now made his way to his room, Dean following close behind."I felt bad for not having it during your previous visit, so I went to the super market after class today to pick up a six pack." This act of kindness made Dean's stomach flutter. No one ever bought beer specifically for him, not counting Bobby.

"Oh heck to the yes!" Dean made a sort of 'boo-yaa' fist expression. He cracked it open, and now looked to Castiel and asked, "Where should I plop myself?"

"Anywhere is acceptable," Castiel assured as he sat onto his bed. Dean followed, sitting down to Castiel's left. Dean sipped his beer, as Castiel sat a tad bit awkwardly.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dean asked, nudging him.

"How to convey my thoughts. You wanted a good explanation right? Give me time," Castiel sat with a stern, flat expression for quite some time. It wasn't until Dean's beer bottle was now 60% empty that Castiel turned to face him.

"Dean," Castiel started, "I'm an angel." His face looked like he expected Dean to flip shit on him or something along those lines, but he was more than shocked to see Dean perfectly unfazed, tilting his head back for another sip of beer.

"So? I knew from the start you were a little goody-two-shoes boy." Dean obviously misunderstood what Castiel was trying to say for once.

"Th- That's not what I meant..." Castiel now had his fingers pulling through his black hair, trying to find the words to say yet again. "I mean, I'm a real angel... Or at least I was. I seem to have fallen down onto earth, for God knows why." Castiel seemed a tad bit confused himself, but looking up, he could tell Dean was ten times more lost.

"Angle? As in holy angel?" Dean widened his eyes, as if to get a better look at him. "Wings, halo, feathers, the whole nine yards?"

"Uh, I suppose..." Castiel now looked to the floor, and started to explain a tad bit more. "My brother is an angel too, and we were brother's as angels too.. That's about all I remember."

"What do you mean 'all you remember'? Did you contract angel amnesia on your fall down?" Dean looked preplexed, though still managed to try and slip in a joke.

"You know I really didn't fall right?" Dean sighed. Of course he knew. "The other angels, or possibly God himself, wiped out most of my memories, and my brother's. Possibly not wanting us to know why we were unexpectedly thrown here, not knowing why we turned mortal."

Dean blinked hard with confusion. He felt his hands shake a little, and his palms grow clammy. For some reason, he was growing a bit overwhelmed. But, he found it somewhere in his right mind to trust Castiel's words. Hell, who's to say angels weren't real? Demons were real for fucks sake, might as well have some good mixed up into this almost sci-fi world.

"So, let me get this straight," Dean muttered, tone still holding a little disbelief, "you want me to believe that you, the new kid, the kid I have unexplained feelings for, is a mother fucking angel?" Castiel felt his stomach drop at the 'feelings' remark that slipped from Dean's lips. Dean too looked shocked at the fact he allowed that to be let out.

"Um.." Castiel licked his lips from nerves. "_Fallen angel _to be exact..." Dean gave a glare. "I know this is probably hard for you to believe, but trust me, I am just as confused as you." Castiel sighed. He wished he could find the worlds to explain. Curse his mortal vocabulary. "I'm confused as well, because I have no idea why I'm here. Was I sent for a purpose, or was I exiled? It's as if I fell asleep and woke up in a living dream."

"Prove it then, angel," Dean stared into Castiel's eyes, and made that small smile/puckering lip expression he was famous for. Castiel blushed even harder towards being called angel by dean. Of course, he was an angel, but he felt Dean meant it in a different context.

"Well... If I put my four fingers- index, middle, ring, and pinky- onto your forehead, I can see a preview of your life if your conscious mind allows it..." Castiel now sat straighter, fixing his collar, knowing just how ridiculous he probably sounded to Dean.

"You expect me to believe that x-files shit?" Dean scoffed. "As I said before, prove it pretty boy." That last part didn't faze Castiel so much, for he sensed the sarcasm behind it.

"I-I could do it as an angel, but I'm not sure about now..." Castiel stared down at his hand. He honesty couldn't remember _anything_ on a personal level of his life as an angel. He only remembered a couple instinctual things, such as how to fly with wings, how to sample people's lives with his fingers, and how to appear at a destination by shutting his eyes and thinking deeply about it, or as some called it, teleportaion. Just because those were some of the few memories he kept, doesn't mean he was able to actually preform them.

"Well Dean Winchester," Began Castiel with a deep breath. He stood, dusted off his trench coat, and outstretched his long slender fingers. Dean's heart raced as Castiel placed them onto his now clammy forehead. Dean was startled when he felt a small shock on contact. It reminded him of the times when him and Sam were kids, and would rub their socks on the carpet vigorously creating friction, only to torment one another with the little shocks.

Castiel now closed his eyes. It looked like he was watching something in his mind, as he spoke out, "One time, when you were 6, you wanted a Hershey's candy bar extraordinarily bad from the grocery store, but your mother wouldn't allow you to buy the bar, because she knew just how hyper chocolate made you." Dean was listening attentively with a cocked head, fingers still pressed to his flesh.

"Then when the two of you were in the line checking out, you shoved the candy bar stealthily into your moms purse when she wasn't looking," Continued Castiel. Dean's eyes widened. He felt a strong sense of nostalgia. Castiel continued. "When you guys were walking out, the security alarm went off, and your mother had to be searched. The whole time you cried, then confessed with the most forlorn look."

Dean could now feel his ears grow hot, and his face melt into a blood red. His eyes begin to feel sandy, and his heart dropped into his stomach. Before he knew it, warm tears were trailing down his smooth cheeks like snail-trails. Dean remembered that. And remembered his mom. The tears were coming slightly faster now, and Dean couldn't believe his ears. He had forgot how much he had missed his mother. Castiel heard Dean sniffle, and quickly drew back his fingers.

"I know you miss your mother Dean," Castiel looked to the floor. "And your father." The tears weren't yet sobs, but they wouldn't stop, and the fact that Castiel had never seen dean cry like this made the angel feel slightly guilty. Come to think of it, he had never seen Dean release any emotion other than anger and narcissism.

"Cass..." Dean was able to slip out from his shaking throat. He scooted over closer to Castiel, looked him straight in his big blue eyes, and without a word, leaned over to kiss his cheek with lips quivering, fighting the urge not to sob. They also shook from sheer nerve due to what he was doing, and the overload of information. He couldn't believe all that he was doing. First crying, and now kissing his cheek? He must seriously be going out of his mind. _Why did him telling me this affect me so much?_ Thought Dean. He knew he had to pull himself together before things got embarrassing, so he drew back.

"S-sorry," Dean cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I got carried away. I had almost forgotten what a soft spot I had for my mother, and just how much her death impacted me." Castiel now placed a hand on Dean's shoulder comforting him, and Dean, still rather close to Castiel, asked one final question.

"Now that I'm done with my chick flick moment, explain the business with my dad, and the hunting." Dean licked his lips. They were a little bit salty from the taste of Castiel's cheek lingering on them. "I promise I'll take that much better than I did the.. well... Just answer me." Castiel was in a slight daze from the kiss that he obviously didn't expect. Before the reply came, Dean found himself lost in the softness of Castiel's bed. _This is much softer than my bed back home_, thought dean. He bounced his butt up and down feeling the cushion, as he waited for Castiel to explain himself.

"I was just about to explain that," begin Castiel, "You see, Gabriel, my brother, was your father's _guardian angel_." Dean's eyes widened. "He acted so bitter towards you bringing up hunting because his whole life protecting your dad, he despised the fact that he was a hunter. It always got him in trouble and put him at risk." Dean's eyes were nothing but shocked.

"Why do you say _was_ his guardian angel?" Dean began to grow a little angered with fear of what Castiel's response would be. "Do you two by any chance know where he may be?" A small glimps of hope lit up in Dean's face.

"You mean you didn't know?" Castiel felt wrong being the one to break the news. "He... He never returned home after that hunting mission because he... Passed away." Castiel set a hand on Dean's thigh. Dean looked shocked again, but was surprisingly calm and collected with the gathering of this news.

"I expected that... He went missing when I was about 10, it's been 9 years man.." All the hope in Dean's face melted away, "I have been assuming that he was dead for as long as I can remember. It is nice to have closure though. " Dean chugged down the rest of his beer. Castiel's heart began to ache. He felt terrible. Dean looked up at Castiel, seeing the angel's sad eyes. He couldn't explain how Castiel made him feel, or why he made him feel this way.

"Cass," Dean began. "You... You mean a lot to me," Dean's face blushed. He always found it hard to show his true emotions. He even had problems expressing his feelings to Castiel, and was slightly embarrassed. Castiel blushed, giving him a small timid grin.

"Y-you mean it?" Castiel now caught a flutter of butterflies in the pit of his belly.

"One hundred percent Cass," the two boys sat on the bed, only inches from one another. Castiel licked his pale, chapped lips at Dean, who's mouth now begin to salivate. Dean swallowed hard, and thought, _should I?_ as he examined the stiff expression on Castiel's face, and his pin straight posture.

"Fuck it, this evening has already gone from weird to ultra weird," Dean began to voice his thoughts, "What harm would making it even weirder cause?" Castiel sat confused at Dean's unexplained remark, but before he knew it, Dean's lips were wiped out of that mischievous grin they held, and were now pressed tightly up against his. _Might as well_.

* * *

**I'M SORRY TO END IT IN SUCH SUSPENSE!**

****Don't worry, the next chapter will pick up from this spot exactly.

I hope you guys liked the closure. If not, please let me know what I could have done better, and maybe I could re write this chapter.

Thank you, I will have chapter 5 up either tomorrow or Saturday. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to get this uploaded!

I was procrastinating on proof-reading it because lately I have been reading other Destiel fics, wich far surpass mine, making me want to just give up ;_;

I guess I'll keep trying :p

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dean could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the contact of his lips to Castiel's. Immediately though, he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. It was almost like that one important thing you just knew you had to do, but always procrastinated on, making it almost an achievement to be done. Castiel's eyes widened at the contact, and he let out a gasp into Dean's lips. This more than caught him by surprise, especially coming from Dean. Dean shifted his torso to face Castiel completely, as he placed his shaking hands around Castiel's waist, feeling the angel melt like butter into his embrace. Dean had never kissed a boy before, so he didn't quite know how to handle it. _Do I kiss him like I would a girl?_ Dean pondered. _Or... Or would I need to be more abrasive? Less abrasive? _Dean decided to go on a whim. He leaned in closer, now pulling Castiel to his chest with a strong force, as he daringly parted the other's lips with his tongue.

"D-Dean," Castiel spoke into Dean's mouth once his lips were parted. "I-I.." Dean now drew back, as their lips clung together with saliva, and separated with a click. He felt as though his pants begin to shrink a tad in the crotch region. "I didn't know you... You were gay?" Castiel made a mischievous glare to Dean.

This statement came as a shock for Dean to hear, and Castiel to say. Castiel could tell this statement almost offended him. Dean Winchester, the pretty boy player, GAY? That term and name repelled each other like north and south ends of a magnet. Like how a porno shop repelled a priest. No living human being would ever expect to find the two in a sentence together, let alone be something for Dean to even have to consider. Facial expression laced with anger, angst, confusion, joy, Dean began to remember all the mixed feelings he's been feeling since the arrival of Castiel- feelings he had never felt before. He had never once thought of being gay, but then again, nor had he ever felt this way in his life. Maybe there was perhaps a correlation. _I may just have to test this theory._ Dean gave Castiel a smirk, a confused one for sure, but none the less leaned in for another small kiss.

This time, the two got a little more into it. Dean separated and closed Castiel's lips between his with his tongue, and now begin to experimentally bite his lower lip, seeing how that made him feel. He liked it, and proceeded to doing it more. He could tell that Castiel enjoyed it too, for his little gasps now shifted to a pant. Castiel didn't look nearly as uptight or reserved during this moment, and as soon as Dean began to notice this, he heard a small, high-pitched moan of pleasure seep from the angel's now moist lips. This sent a surge of excitement and stimulation down Dean's spine, causing him to quiver while pressed up against Castiel's body. Dean felt so dirty and naughty knowing he was sexually exiting an angel of heaven. He couldn't help but let that fact arouse him only that much more, hardly being able to contain himself much longer. His kisses moved from Castel's no-longer-pale lips, down to his pronounced jaw line. Dean felt Castiel's five o'clock stubble tickle his lips as he dragged them down to the neck, just below the ear. Dean kissed this spot tenderly, remembering that this was the spot on most girls that drove them crazy. He wondered if it would do the same for Castiel, being a boy and all. It was worth a shot. He stared by breathing heavily onto it, then began to nibble. One bite, two bites, three bites, and before he knew it, Castiel had pushed him back onto the bed, jumping onto him like a wild panther.

"Maybe I am," Dean now finally replied to the previous question, while in a position of submission to the angel. Castiel didn't seem to be listening now though, for his mind was too busy mentally undressing Dean. His face was flushed, his eyes bluer than ever, and his lips were a tad swollen from Dean biting them. Suddenly, Castiel shook his head, regaining composer, and what almost seemed to be his consciousness. He hopped off Dean timid and awkwardly, feeling he over passed his foundries. In seconds, he began to stare into space again and his posture stiffened back into that up-tight 'business man' look Dean was oh so familiar with, as he re-adjusted his now lop sided tie.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I over went my boundaries..." Muttered Castiel. "There was just something about that moment." he now placed his long pale fingers to his lips where he was previously kissed.

"You? You being the one over passing boundaries?" Dean now broke the silence with a loud, throaty laugh as he sat up next to Castiel. "Cass, I'm the one who leaned in all willy-nilly to kiss you- someone I had absolutely no idea if felt the same for me as I did for them." Dean licked his lips, still tasting Castiel's flavor on them, and obviously surprised at how the kiss felt. "For all I knew you could have been homophobic, and could have been kicking the shit outta me right now for trying somethin' on you."

"I would never," Castiel shook his head, and also blinked hard, almost as if he were trying to wake himself from a dream. He gave Dean a clueless, needy stare. "I.. I never knew you felt the same." Dean felt himself grow nervous. _The same?_ That means Castiel must have been feeling the same confusing, brain grinding hatred towards the butterflies in the pit of his gut too. But Dean doubted Castuel was quite as confused as he was. The two boys remained in Castiel's room, chatting on his bed, and Dean went on rants about how startreck is better than starwars, and how classic rock was the only era of music one was allowed to stay in their whole life. Castiel didn't understand half of the referenced nor shows Dean spoke of, but he enjoyed Dean's voice talking to him none the less. The time was now 8:00, and Castiel said,

"Dean, it's getting a bit late." He now stood up, and Dean did as well. "You best be heading home now, my brother is coming home soon. I want you safe."

"Yeah, sure thing." Dean and Castiel made their way to the front door. Castiel opened it for him, and just before Dean exited the door, he jilted, turning around at the feeling of Castiel grabbing his shoulder. Their eyes now gazed longingly into one another's, and Castiel leaned in for one last peck. During this good bye kiss, Dean clenched Castiel's hand in his own, then pulled back, now exiting the home, but not long after winking goodbye to his angel. Shutting the door behind Dean, Castiel heard the grinding of the impala's engine starting up, then loud blaring music that slowly faded into the distance. Castiel stood by the door in nothing but utter silence for a good five minutes, merely thinking. He wondered why a man like Dean Winchester would have ever once considered an awkward guy like him, emphasizing the GUY part. Hell, he didn't even understand any of Dean's jokes, so he felt he was of no amusement to him. Now he lay silently in his bedroom waiting for sleep to wash over him. He quickly found his thoughts drifting to a reoccurring fantasy of his hands trailing down the naked body of Dean's. He was longing for this. He needed this. As he slowly drifted out of consciousness and into dream land, he smiled blissfully to himself, happy about the results of the day. It was unanimous. Castiel had defiantly fallen, and in more than one way. Not only had he fallen as an angel from Heaven, but he had fallen head over heels for the egotistical, narcissistic, I'm-better-that-everyone attitude bearing Dean Winchester. Before loosing consciousness, he mumbled to himself _What are the odds?_

* * *

Dean fidgeted anxiously with his blunt, un-used number two pencil. He sat, foot tapping, in his desk as students now flooded into class for first period. Bickering and gossiping surrounded him, and occasionally he was forced to half heartedly wave back at flirtatious females acknowledging him. Then walked in Cassie. His heart dropped to his stomach and he avoided eye-contact as she shot daggers to him through a glare. Today she sat on the other side of the classroom, as far from Dean as possible. Looking at her this way, Dean was ashamed to admit he felt no regrets. _I guess it's about time I turned a new leaf... I can't keep toying with girls this way._ But then his thoughts froze, and he began to beat his head on his binder.

"What the fuck is my problem!" He shouted a tad loud to the class that was now staring at him, bewildered. Cassie merely flipped her hair in success, feeling as though he was in distress due to her. She was mistaken, for in truth, Dean was just at war with himself. He sat, embarrassed by his outburst, than began to think more as the faces looked away. _My whole life I've treated women the same, why all of a sudden no-_ But was startled by the ring of the bell. Dean looked over to Castiel's seat, which was empty, and this scared him immensely. It wasn't like Castiel to be late to class like that. Every day since Dean has had class with him, he noticed that Castiel has always been the first to get into class, first to get started on his assignment, and last to leave the room. Unease brewed up in his gut, making every churn of his stomach feel more acidic than the last. He was about to put his head down to calm his nerves when the door opened, and in he walked. Dean felt slight relief, but that faded once his eyes identified something shocking. Castiel's left eye was slightly swollen, and a deep purple. There was a nick on his left cheek, and the rest of his skin was pale. Before Dean had half a mind to control himself, he blurted out.

"Cas!" He yelled in a violent, defensive tone. Almost the whole class turned to stare at Dean, all but Castiel.

"Since when did you start talking to the awkward trench coat kid?" Said a girl to Dean's right. It was Lisa, or as Dean identified her, 'last month's girl'. He blew her off, strictly directing his attention to Castiel.

The whole period was anguish and torture for Dean, as the minutes seemed to go on forever while Castiel didn't say a word, nor acknowledge him. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang, dismissing the class. People waved bye to Dean as he lingered behind yet again to talk the angel. As soon as everyone left the class, Dean ran to Castiel's desk who seemed to have been waiting too, almost as if he already knew the drill.

"Cass," Dean's look pleated distress, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I..." Castiel spoke softly, refusing to make eye contact. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"No fuck that!" His tone grew more distressed, "Cass, if you won't tell me what happened, at least give me the respect to tell me who the hell did this to you?" Castiel finally made eye contact, and behind that sea of blissful blue, was so many words he was unable to speak.

"G-Gabriel." His eyes returned to the floor. It all made sense to Dean now, and without saying a word, he merely put his hand on Castiel's shoulder in comfort. Dean felt an un-subsiding rage that at the moment, was over powered by remorse and sadness for Castiel.

"He knew I told you. I don't know how, but he knew." Castiel now began to speak, feeling more comfortable than before due to Dean's touch. "He said if I make another 'dick mistake', I'm to be exiled from heaven." Dean's expression stiffened, but his head cocked to the left in confusion.

"You mean you aren't already exiled?" Dean questioned.

"Apparently not," Castiel mused, almost just as confused as Dean. "I still have contact with them, and most of my powers. But if I disobey again, I'm to become permanently mortal." Dean felt sympathy for him, and said no more. He felt guilty enough for causing all this. None of this would have happened in the first place if he didn't try and pry the information out of Castiel. Today Dean walked him to class in silence, and instead of going to his class, he headed straight for the student parking lot to his car. He lay in the back seat of the impala just thinking. His mind wandered in every way imaginable, until he slowly fell into sleep.

"Deeaaan," There was a voice at the window, then banging. "DEAN, get your sorry ass up!" _Oh great, it's Sam._ Dean thought as he slowly propped himself up, back aching and throbbing from being crammed in the small back seat. Sam banged on the window once more, as if rushing him.

"Cool it ya little bitch!" Dean now exited the car, stretching noisily.

"Jerk." Sam now removed his backpack and tossed it into the back seat. "So, I take it you skipped all day to come sleep out here? Way to make the most of your education Dean."

"Hey shut your pie hole, asswipe!" Dean hissed, getting into the front seat and fishing for the keys in his pocket. "I hardly slept last night, so get off my case." They were now both in the car, and Dean was sure to turn down the volume before starting it up to avoid a bitch-out from Sam.

"Were you too busy thinking about Castiiieeeeel?" Sam said in a teasing tone. He obviously knew nothing really happened between them that night, but he made fun of Dean for spending much of his time with him none the less. Dean rolled his eyes, glad that Sam remained clueless. That's how he wanted it to stay.

"Fuck you, at least I'm being nice and being his friend when no one else will be!" Dean gave off a 'if you don't behave, I'm stopping this car' tone. Sam chuckled under his breath.

"Why are you his friend anyway?" Sam said, now curious. "He's usually the type you would make fun of. And you rarely befriend guys 'cause they got no jugs." Sam made himself laugh at that last remark.

"Honestly?" Dean gazed up at the blue sky, yet again triggering him to think of Castiel's eyes. "I have no clue. It... It's just something about him." His trance was broken by stifled snickers from Sam.

"DUDE, that was so gay!" Sam was now uncontrollably laughing, clenching his ribs as Dean hid his flushed face. "You say you hate chick flick moments, but damn man. Am I watching a soap opera?"

"What did I say about that pie hole, bitch?" Dean regained his composure.

"Jerk." Sam chuckled. The rest of the car ride was silent, but that's how Dean liked it. He didn't like trying to discuss politics with Sam, and Sam didn't like trying to discuss classics with Dean. They were one too many worlds apart, but that's what kept them so close. As that thought marinated in Dean's head for a good while, the thought crossed him that that may be why he was so oddly attracted to Castiel. The difference was profound, but so was the bond.

* * *

It was the next day, and Dean's heart broke to see Castiel's face in the condition it was again. Class was about to end when it dawned on Dean that Castiel might have injuries elsewhere, and he took it as his obligation to find out and help as much as possible. Walking Castiel to class everyday has now become a ritual, which made both of them more and more happy each time it happened. Today while walking Castiel to class, Dean brought up what Sam mentioned in the car the other day. They both shot each other a devious glare.

"Caaaass," Dean cleared his throat anxiously. "What did I tell you about the eye sex?"

"Not.. Not to do it in public." Castiel responded stiffly, now staring straight ahead.

"Thatta boy," Dean patted his back. "Who's a good angel?" Dean tried with all his might to keep back his laughter as he teased the angel.

"What did _I _tell _you_ about calling me that?" Castiel's eyes now met Dean, but didn't linger on them long, remembering Dean's request.

"Not to do it in public either..." Dean now looked to the floor in embarrassments. They now reached Castiel's class, and Dean shot him a wink before heading in his own direction. He wished he could have given him more. Dean often fantasized about the day where he could give Castiel a good-bye kiss in the halls when they parted paths, but he knew that would never be able to happen. Not with the reputation he had to live up to.

During the end of eighth period, Dean caught himself thinking about Castiel yet again. He kept looking up to the clock, but then realized _why?_ It's not even like he was going to see him after school. All he was waiting for was to go home and sulk in his room, overwhelmed by feelings, overwhelmed by the want to see Castiel and the hatred of himself for wanting to. He doodled stick figures, random boxes and circles, and anything else boredom led him to. He was just about to crumple the paper when an idea struck him. _I'll bring Cas to my house after school today so I can finally see him. _As soon as the bell rang, Dean jumped from his seat, ignoring all the people trying to get his attention or say bye to him. He knew, oddly, that Castiel had Government that period, which was in the next hall. He was in a hurry, but not a too big one, for he knew from experience that Castiel was always the last to leave class. And as he assumed, he was barely walking out when he got there.

"D-Dean?" Castiel seemed pleasantly surprised to see him there.

"C'mon," Dean now grabbed his trench coat collar, pulling him in his direction. "You're coming with me, pal." It wasn't a request as much as a demand. Castiel couldn't help but cover up his confusion with a huge, ear-to-ear grin. Eyes followed them as Dean controlled Castiel out and to his car. There wasn't a care in his mind, though he knew he wouldn't be able to live that down once he returned to class on Tuesday.

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay c:

I have the next one already written, and I'll warn you now, its very hot and explicit! (I'll guess I'll have to trryyyyyy and keep it rated T, *sigh*)

Just know, this story is almost right where I want it, but even when I get to that point, there's still much to come.

Thanks again, and stay tuned for my next chapter, possibly up in two days!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know I said I would post this in a few days, but as I was proof reading it, I got really into writing details in the hot scenes and knew I had to post it today D:

I hope I didn't go over bored on it haha.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"W-where might I ask we are going?" Castiel's face was contorted with a mixture of confusion and joy. "I have a school bus to catch you know... If I miss it my brother will kill me." He was looking over his shoulder in the direction he needed to go, but followed Dean none the less.

"Cram it," Dean counteracted teasingly, no real anger behind his words. "Just follow me, I have a car you know. Unlike you, I'm not a senior in high school still taking baby-diaper public transportation."

"How can a bus be a baby diaper?" Castiel had that lost look on his face. "I.. I don't wear it? Might I add I don't even wear diapers?" Dean didn't say a word back. He felt he would freak out Castiel if he voiced just how cute he thought his oblivious innocence was. Instead, he merely gave him a stare. That stare that he always gives him, that stare that they both know means everything he wants to say but can't. Castiel does what he normally does back to that stare, and that's flash him a toothy, warm-hearted grin. A grin that never fails to give Dean the unease of butterflies in his gut. Dean hated that feeling more than anything, not because the feeling wasn't mutual, but because it scared him just how much he felt for this angel.

Waiting by the car when the two arrived was Sam. He had his phone in his hand, and his backpack rested on the Impala's windshield.

"Hey, I was just about to call you-" When he noticed Castiel following Dean close behind. Castiel noticed Sam's unexpected look, and broke the silence.

"I'm Castiel," He began, stretching out his hand for a warm welcome. "I live a few blocks down."

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother," Sam shook Castiel's hand, surprised at how warm and smooth his skin felt. "I've heard a lot about you. My brother talks about you a lot." Dean blushed at Sam's remark.

"Good things, I hope." Castiel chuckled. But deep inside, his heart fluttered. Dean? Talking about him? What possibly could he have to say? Castiel wasn't anything special, or at least he thought.

"Nah, only bad shit." Dean teased, "Now get in the car you two." Sam was about to get into the passenger's seat when Dean stopped him.

"Woah, slow down there partner," Dean now stretched out an arm to obstruct Sam's path. "Why not be curious, let the guest sit up front, instead of in the back to bask awkwardly in silence while feeling ignored?"

"Um," Sam backed off, "Putting it that way, I feel like a dick sack now."

"No need to fee-" Castiel began, but Dean intervened.

"He should feel like a dick sack, now everyone shut up and hop in," He teased. "You okay with Cass coming over for a little?" He now asked Sam. He nodded his head in compliance. Castiel was unaware he was going over to Dean's house, but didn't voice it because he honestly wanted nothing more than to go and spend time with Dean. He had been wanting to go for some time now, he had never seen Dean's home, nor had he ever met Bobby and Sam. Dean only ever had nice things to say about them, sometimes making Castiel wish he had a family like Dean's.

Upon reaching the home, Castiel was shocked at how utterly _normal _it looked, seeing as Dean was far from the definition of normal. He didn't expect Dean to live a suburban, apple-pie lifestyle. But then again, his life was still far from perfect. He had no Mom, or no Dad. But neither did Castiel. He pondered this until they reached the door, and Bobby opened it to great them.

"Howdy," He adjusted his baseball cap, and stretched out a hand for a shake, but not before wiping it off on his faded and tattered blue jeans. Castiel shook back, a little reluctant as to how Bobby had to clean his hand first. "You must be Castiel. Nice to finally meet you." Castiel nodded in compliance.

"Want something to eat?" Dean asked, making his way for the kitchen. "I'm so starved I could eat a cow."

"But Dean," He raised a confused eyebrow, "You do eat cows, in hamburgers and such. How can that be used as a metaphor?" Dean shook his head and chuckled.

"See that, Sammy?" Dean now gestured a beer bottle to Sam who was seated at the table reading the news paper. "I told you he was an oddball." He shot a teasing grin at Castiel, followed by a wink. Castiel's posture stiffened, and he awkwardly glanced to the floor. _We discussed those looks, Dean. _Castiel thought in his head. Don't get him wrong though, he loved those dirty glances. But at times like this, the arousal was out of place and just made Castiel feel downright awkward.

"So.. want food?" Dean now pulled out a medium sized oven pizza, and lazily ignoring the instructions on the label, merely threw it into the microwave for five minutes.

"No," Castiel now sat on a bar stool by Dean. "I'm fine, thank you." As Dean pulled out two more beer bottles for Castiel and Sam, he mumbled something. Castiel could hardly make it out, but it was something along the lines of_ oh, you sure are fine,_ or _yeah, I know you're fine_. Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, wondering why Dean was being so flirtatious today. Was it because of what happened that last time Dean went to his house?

After Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel all chatted at the dining room table over beer (which Castiel in fact did not drink) and snacks, Castiel felt at home. They all welcomed him so kindly and treated him with the outmost respect. But Dean was growing bored of these conversations, and didn't know why. He thought he would feel better and less pent up if he brought Castiel over to his house and spent time with him after school hours, but obviously that wasn't working. To tell the truth, right now Dean felt more tension between him and the oblivious angel than ever before. _What do you want, what do you want, what do you want!_ Dean pondered to himself in his head, and apparently his distress was prominent on his expression.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked, now looking into Dean's green eyes with his big, blue eyes. That little look alone was enough to calm Dean down a few notches, enough to clear his head, and decide what to do next.

"I'm fine," he began, "Cass, I've been wanting to show you some of my classics. You aren't music educated enough to have my respect yet." He joked, now slamming down his empty bottle of Corona. Castiel looked at him, a little distressed, but also compliant. He shook his head, just before looking to Sam and Bobby for reinsurance. He didn't want to simply stray off mid conversation.

"Sounds good, " Sam started, "I got to get studying for those finals anyway."

"Yeah," Bobby added, "I gotta get to workin' on the car anyhow."

They all dispersed from the dining room, leaving Dean to now take the liberty of leading Castiel into his bedroom. Once they entered his room, Castiel's eyes examined his surroundings. It was a simple room- A twin sized bed under a medium sized window with green curtains parted open, letting in the dimming sunlight through white venation blinds. The walls were a plain white, but there wasn't more than one square inch of white scattered here and there, for the wall was caked with band posters, band memorabilia, and pictures of cars ripped from magazines. There was a night stand by the bed, a dresser on the wall opposite the bed, a closet on the left, and a ceiling fan with a shoelace hanging from the switch in order to make it easier to tug on. Despite all this, Castiel found Dean's room oddly comfortable. Maybe just because it smelled like Dean, which wasn't a bad smell at all.

"So," Dean now closed the door, revealing a full length mirror nailed to the back of it. "What do ya think of _my_ room?"

"I... I thought only women had mirrors like that in their rooms?" Castiel sat on Dean's bed, pointing to behind the door, trying to stifle in his laughter. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cram it, angel boy." Dean barked. Castiel was still chuckling.

For about an hour or more the two sat in Dean's room as he played Castiel his favorite songs and albums, adding little remarks in between songs, almost as if giving him music lessons. They both enjoyed this, but there was still something off about Dean. Castiel felt that Dean was worrying about something still, or carrying a heavy burden on his shoulders. He also had a feeling music wasn't the reason Dean invited him over.

"Um, so might I ask why you invited me over? The real reason?" Dean now sat on the bed right next to Castiel. The mood instantly switched from playful to serious with Dean's eye contact. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Cass..." Dean began. "I just.. I just need to talk to you about something. Something that's killing me." Dean wiped his forehead with his fingers, nervously.

"Go on." Castiel requested, but Dean didn't say a word. "Dean, don't be nervous. I will keep any secret you have safe. I promise. And you can have my word, I'm an angel after all." Dean raised his eyes to meet Castiel's. His whole body and face still pointed away. Slowly, he turned to face Castiel entirely.

"Cass... Castiel," He started as he stared into the others eyes. "Lately I've been feeling these unexplained feelings for you. These mixed feelings of both pent up aggression and hidden away lust, and most of all, the desire to just be with or around you." Dean's face said more than his words, for the creases in his forehead were the deepest Castiel had ever seen them. He was also shocked at how big and descriptive the words Dean was using were, he had never heard Dean use such an extensive vocabulary.

"Dean-" He was about to speak.

"No, let me finish." His eyes were promising. "Since the moment I set my eyes on you Cass, my life has been different. I.. I haven't done the normal 'Dean' things I do like womanize, watch porn, jack off, drive for hours and honk at hot chicks with nice asses..." Castiel stared perplexed, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say.

"I've even found myself thinking about you more than I should." Dean now began to lighten the mood with a smirk. "Some of the things I have thought about would be so degrading to you, ya know, being an 'angel of the lord' and all." He raised an eyebrow, almost as if trying to entice him. Castiel feels the same for Dean, but doesn't know what to say. Nothing he could say would be able to top what Deaan had thrown onto the table. It would be hard to properly articulate what he was feeling internally as well. But then it struck him. _If I can't tell him, then why not show him?_ Thought Castiel. This could either be the best or worst idea he ever had, but he was going on a whim here, willing to take the fall.

Dean was about to speak again, when Castiel put his hands around his neck, pulling Dean's lips to his. Dean didn't resist, but drew back a tad in surprise. The kiss continued, and Castiel spoke into Dean's mouth,

"Dean.. I wish I could tell you how I felt." He began to kiss faster.

"Then show me, you kinky bastard." Dean almost growled these words to Castie in such a devious tonel, and began to bite on his lips a little. Dean was enjoying this a tad too much he felt, and for that, he was confused. He was also confused as to where those words came from. He had never said anything so vulgar or provocative to Castiel before that he almost felt it wasn't right. But that didn't stop him from delving deeper into Castiel's mouth with his tongue, and exploring every crevice. Castiel crept closer to Dean, now alive and full of excitement.

As the kissing grew heavier, and the bites grew harder, Dean worked up the courage to put his hand under Castiel's shirt and onto his back. His skin was so baby-smooth, it almost seemed unreal. Dean just knew he had to get a better look at it, and in turn, began to remove Castiel's shirt. Castiel was surprised, but wanted this too. He let Dean unbutton his white dress-shirt one little clear button at a time, slowly causing the shirt to crack open, revealing his smooth chest. Upon removing it entirely, he caught a glimpse of something inked on Castiel's back.

''Y-you have a tattoo?" Dean asked in confusion. "Damn, you don't seem like the type at all."

"No," began Castiel. "Not by choice, that is." He turned around to allow Dean a better look at it, and Dean was in awe to say the least. Stretching from the sharp tips of both Castiel's shoulder blades, all the way down to the small of his back, were two beautiful angel wings. Their detail was phenomenal, obviously not something any mortal tattoo artist could make. There was no color to the tattoo, just black ink imbedded into his pale flesh. each feather on the wings were shaded to look ever so realistic to where Dean felt that if he brushed his fingers along them, he would feel the fluff to them.

"This ink," Castiel began, "This tattoo, is what keeps me an angel. It's what keeps me linked to my brothers-my sisters. It's what keeps in my powers, and keeps me one of them. If I had a choice I would cho-" But he was soon interrupted by the feeling of a warm, moist tongue on his back, placed on the top of his left shoulder blade. This tongue trailed slowly down, tracing the outline of the wings elegantly and seductively. Castiel arched his back and shivered with excitement. Dean took deep breaths between licks, then moved onto the next wing. His fingers were caressing castiel's hips the whole time his tongue trailed his backside. Castiel wished this would never end. This was something he never would have expected to happen, nor something he would have expected to turn him on so much. It was wrong in every way, but that's why he liked it.

"D-Dean... Stop," moaned Castiel. His voice quivered with the sheer angst of the moment. He didn't know if he really wanted him to stop, but what he did know was that if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to control himself, or his actions.

"Oh, Playing hard to get I see?" teased dean. "you know you want it.." He whispered to Castiel as he kissed the arch of his neck now, just above his pronounced collar bone. Castiel's back arched yet again, causing him to press his vulnerable body into Dean's rippling muscles which were now speckled with sweat under his shirt.

"I... I want it..." Castiel's voice shook more than he expected. This turned Dean on only that much more. Mind racing, fingers exploring Castiel's body, Dean couldn't help let out a moan of pleasure himself.

"I took off your shirt, mind returning the favor?" Dean now glided his teeth down Castiel's neck to his nipple, making Castiel pant a little.

"I... I will." He shook his head, to gain a little more of his mind, and began to slip off Dean's shirt, and once it was off, he kissed Dean's neck tenderly. He aimed for the exact same spot that Dean had kissed him the other night, remembering how lovely it had made him feel, hoping the same would go for Dean. It was an obvious success when Castiel felt all of Dean's muscles tighten under his embrace. A little more teasing, and before he knew it, Dean had grabbed Castiel by his arms, rough yet gentle, and tossed him over. Dean had him right where he wanted. Castiel lay on the bed, mounted by Dean, who's legs straddled him around the hips tighter than ever before. Both could feel just how exited the other was.

"Oh fuck," huffed Dean as he licked his full pink lips, "Cass... You have no idea how many wet dreams I've had about this moment.." dean exhaled loudly, pressing his body down harder onto the angel. Castiel shivered at the thought. He lifted his back up to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Act out your dirty fantasies," he grumbled in a devious tone as he carefully placed his clammy hands shaking from nerves on Dean's crotch. Dean could feel Castiel's determination yet unease in his touch through his faded blue jeans. Castiel is usually so closed and innocent, Dean was pleasantly surprised at how naughty he was being tonight.

_I've never seen him like this before_, thought Dean_, I kinda like this side of Cass_. Castiel looked so small and innocent from Dean's view, this aroused Dean beyond belief. He bend down to nibble Castiel's earlobe as Castiel still had his hand down south. With each nibble Castiel's breathing sharpened, and his little moans grew louder. Castiel's back almost began to sweat into the bed sheets, his face up at Dean.

"Dean, I can hardly bare this any longer," Castiel squealed in a moan. "T-Take me now..."

"I've been waiting almost my whole life to hear you say those words." Dean began to unzip Castiel's formal dress pants. "Let's get this show on the road, my angel." Dean's devious half smile, the dirty sparkle in his eye.. That face mesmerized Castiel. His eyes were lost in Dean's green iris for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. Once the trace broke, the two now had bare bodies, Dean on top of Castiel, kissing him vigorously. Dean began to move down. First kiss moved down to Castiel's jaw line, then to his neck just below his earlobe where dean gave a little playful bite. Castiel clenched the bed sheets on either side of him with closed fists hard until his knuckles turned white. The kiss was now down to Castiel's nipple, where he licked and nibbled once more. Now down to the ribs, then stomach. Castiel could hardly stand it. Dean pulled down Castiel's underwear, when unexpectedly...

"Dean? You in there?" there was a curious nock on the door. Both let out a small, stifled scream in surprise, then Dean proceeded to curse under his breath. It was Sam, he must have woken up because he heard something.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Dean panted as he jumped up, scavenging for his clothes that were now scattered piecemeal on the floor, tossled together with Castiel's.

"Uhh, umm..." Dean scampered in search for his boxers. "G-g-gimme a sec lil' bro." Giving up in finding his garments, Dean just shoved all the clothes under his bed, and bent down to whisper to Castiel.

"Hide in my closet, quick!" Dean nudged Castiel to get up. "I got a plan." Castiel hid silently in the closet as Dean jumped back into bed under his covers to hide his naked body.

"Uh, you can come in now, Sammy." Dean said choppily, with a slightly horse voice. Sam entered the room, face twisted with confusion.

"Dean, is everything alright?" Sam scanned the room curiously, slowly entering with caution.

"Totally, yeah, what's up?" Dean said, hidden all the way up to his neck in the covers. Very unlike him to say the least.

"I.. Well I thought I heard... M- moaning or something," Sam questioned, "and where is your shirt?" Castiel heard this through the closet. His heart rate increased. _Oh my this is bad,_ Castiel thought as he silently slipped on some of Dean's pajamas he found on the closet floor. He felt uncomfortable naked in this situation.

"Okay Sammy boy, if you really must know," Dean began, taking a deep breath. Castiel's nerves grew, but little did he know, Dean had a plan. "..I was watching Porn, okay?" Dean was now blushing, face flushed.

"Oh..." Sam made an awkward face, "I-"

"Shut up and save it, okay? Sorry I was getting really into it, now can you leave before this damn situation gets any more awkward?" Dean huffed. He could barely stand how embarrassed this made him, but he rather his brother think he was choking the chicken to some X films than about to have gay sex with their new neighbor Castiel.

"W-where is Castiel?" Sam asked. All relief left Castiel as panic set in again.

"I-I took him home, some time ago." Dean started. "You were asleep and Bobby was, well being B-bobby, so I didn't want to disturb either of you guys. He said to tell you guys he said.. bye." Dean didn't make that sound believable at all. He choked on his words one too many times.

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen please?" said Sam, covering his eyes. He bought it.

"Yes, let's." Dean mumbled, staring to the floor. Sam crept out and closed the door.

"Please lock your door next time! And keep your voice down!" Sam shouted as he strolled back to his room. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. _Bitch_, he thought.

"Pssst, Cassie, you can come out now," whispered Dean, still holding a playful tone to his voice. He hopped up and began to dig under his bed in search for their clothes.

"You know how I feel about that nickname Dean.." Castiel muttered as he crept out from the closet. His face held a scowl towards the remark. Castiel didn't like it when Dean called him Cassie, because that was the name of Dean's ex girlfriend... Cassidy, or as Dean had called her, Cassie. Well, not really ex, as much as the girl he was previously messing with. But that didn't make Castiel appreciate the name much more than before.

"Oh yeah, sorry man," Dean felt like an asshole, but wanted to lighten the mood. "Say Cass, you look real damn cute in my night clothes." Dean winked at him, examining him up and down.

"Oh," Castiel couldn't help but blush. "I'm sure you look cuter in them." Castiel tried to wink back but just ended up blinking both eyes harder than natural.

"Smooth," Dean giggled jokingly. Castiel's eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Ah, come on Cass I was joking. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later."

"That wasn't why I'm sad," Castiel began. He sat on the bed next to Dean, and put his hand on his upper thigh.

"Oh right," began Dean. That oh-so familiar, adorably cocky, half smile formed on Dean's face as he leaned in close to Castiel, only inches from his lips. "We have some unfinished business." Dean chuckled, pushing Castiel back on his bed, beginning to climb on top of him. But Castiel pushed him off.

"Dean.." He pouted. Castiel's face showed distress and discomfort. Dean's face showed confusion.

"Cass wha-" Castiel interrupted.

"Dean don't worry please," he fished his shirt off the floor. "I'm not mad at you, I just don't think this can happen right now. I mean, let's wait for a day when Sam isn't here. Or anyone for that matter." Castel begin to button his shirt up, and found his tie, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I feel ya," Dean huffed in disappointment. "Damn, I've been wanting to do bad things to you for so long now, Cass. So fucking close." Dean lay down on his bed, patting the covers next to him. _Finally_, he thought. _Finally... That, no, THIS is what I have been needing. _A sudden wave of relief washed over him like a tide washes away the pressure of footprints on a beach. He was now smooth and print-less, much like the beach too. He didn't want to lose Castiel.

"Lay with me my angel. Be my Guardian angel for the night." Dean had a wide, silly smile on his face. Castiel snickered.

"Very silly Dean, good one." He crawled under the covers with Dean, and curled up next to him, head resting on Dean's chest to listen to his pulsing heartbeat.

"Hey, you finally got one of my jokes," Dean smiled as he began to grasp Castiel tight. "Please stay over tonight. I promise I'll take you home tomorrow morning before anyone notices." Dean twirled Castiel's silky brown hair between his index finger and thumb.

"Anything for you, Dean..." They felt as though they were in heaven, because that's what one another's arms seemed to be. "_I'm here to serve you_."

* * *

KGHSEIOGHERSIPERSHPIGJRPGRE

I hope you guys enjoyed ;_;

SORRY IT WAS SO LONG, as I said, I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THE MAKE OUT SCENE.

I went over my chapter word limit, but whatever haha!

I'll have the next chapter up soon, so keep undated!


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND CHAPTER REVIEWS!

It made my day, really.

This chapter is a little boring and not super hot and fluffy like my last, but it pulls together the last of the loose ends.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight- yellow, almost vanilla tinted. It beamed through the cracks in the blinds like streams of gold, and Dean watched as this shade danced in patches on Castiel's face. He could find no words to articulate just how angelic this lighting made him seem. It drew out his inner divine entity, along with hints of innocence and beauty. Dean tangled his fingers into the black locks up top Castiel's head, and he watched as his back, laced with wings, expanded up and down with each breath sucking in oxygen as he slumbered. So vulnerable, yet so powerful. Powerful, indeed, was his grip on Dean's heart strings. Little sighs of comfort seeped out every few breaths, and Dean almost wanted to wake him, for his awoken presence was much more enjoyable that this. But don't get him wrong, this was just about the cutest damn thing he had ever held in his arms. Cradling an angel far surpassed any puppy, any kitten, or anything in between.

That same morning, before Sam woke up, Dean snuck Castiel home safe and sound. Once the two met back up at school, they gave each other mischievous little grins, loving the fact that everyone around them merely thought they were two best friends strolling down the halls, completely unaware the two shared a bed the previous night before. Heck, they shared far more than a bed, that's for sure.

"Dean, I am extremely uncomfortable." Castiel mumbled under his breath as he tugged the black and faded T-shirt collar hugging close to his throat.

"Shucks Cass," Dean cooed with puckered lips, "My Metallica shirt fits you like a charm." He pulled the chest part just above the jagged lettering, and Castiel flushed. "It's a shame you insist on covering it with that dusty trench coat of yours."

Castiel looked down to his torso. "This is extraordinarily out of character for me, Dean." But hey, it's all that he had to wear. Dean refused to send him home last night with an already worn shirt. He also insisted on washing Castiel's clothes for him, promising him fresh garments a few days from now. And hey, what's a better way to tease Castiel the whole day then having him know something Dean has worn was wrapped snuggly around his chest? And wearing the shirt all day did just that.

* * *

With a squeak and a squeal, the yellow bus parked in front of a stop sign, parting its doors to let out Castiel to his stop. One foot after another, he strolled up the street to his home, looking to the grass. Each lawn's shrubbery was green, but each it's own shade of green. This got him thinking of Dean's eyes, and what a unique shade of green they were. He would only hope to meet up with Dean again soon, because after last night, he hasn't been able to take his mind off him once, not even for a second. Maybe it was his gaze, maybe it was his embrace, maybe it was his scent, maybe it was the way he kissed, the way he caressed... But whichever it was, left Castiel squirming for more, wanting back like a fish out of sea. Mind slowly coming back to reality, he reached into his pocked for his home key, when suddenly, the door flung open.

"Hello, Castiel." The voice greeted, rather bitter and acidic.

"H-Hello Gabriel." He now made his way inside.

"Please, have a seat." Gabriel gestured to the couch, never once removing his eyes from Castiel's. The clicking of Gabriel's bubble gum between his jaw was in rhythm with Castiel's footsteps. "How was your day?" Castiel was now seated, nervous, pulse pounding out of his skin. "Full of that _Winchester boy_, I presume?" Castiel didn't speak. Gabriel said 'Winchester boy' so vile and guttural. It almost made him cringe.

"You're wearing his shirt I see," Gabriel plopped down next to Castiel, "Giving you butterflies?"

"Gabriel, I can explain." Castiel's face was pleating, no, begging.

"No, save it," His evil smirk now melted into an expression just plain evil. "You promised me Castiel, YOU PROMISED ME, that night, that you would not, and I mean _not_ develop feelings for Dean."

"Gabriel-"

"But now, you go, developing something far worse than just _feelings_ for this boy!" He inched closer to Castiel. "You were sent here to protect him, not sexually please him!" Hearing those words escape from his own brother's mouth was almost sickening. It was true though, as little as Castiel wanted to admit it, he was disobeying orders and commands by opening up to Dean as much as he did- by making himself so vulnerable. He was sent here to protect Dean, for reasons he still was unaware, but by causing Dean to fall for him, he was actually doing more harm than good.

"Since when were you so human, little brother?" His words were slightly more calm now.

"_Since I met Dean Winchester." _Castiel's response came from the heart. "There is nothing you, nor Balthazar, nor Michael, not even _God_ can do to get me to abandon him. He's become something, something almost supernatural to me."

Gabriel didn't say a word for a good long while, but simply stared into Castiel's eyes. He was pondering, and now looked distraught. "Oh no," Gabriel complained with a sigh. "Don't tell me... Don't tell me it's happened to you too." Castiel swallowed hard.

"I.. I don't know what you speak of Gabe." Castiel choked, now fidgeting with his thumbs.

"You know damn fucking well just what I mean! You're falling for him, falling in _love_ with him, Just like I did... with John Winchester... His dad." Gabriel now slung his head between his shoulders.

"Gabriel," Castiel's eyes were distressed, and glossed over with anger, "if you don't stop talking, I'll be forced to get angry."

"You're headed down the same road I was, Cass." Gabriel refused to let up. "Before you know it, you will be on your hands and knees begging our Father to allow you to be his guardian. Once it reaches that Cass, there's no backing out-" Castiel slammed down his fist.

"You remember what I told you, Cass?" His tone now stone cold, "Once an angel grows a bond profound enough with a human, they run the risk of becoming bound to that human permanently as their guardian. Remember how I told you that happens, Cass?" Castiel swallowed hard again, mouth growing increasingly drier with each word escaping his brother. "Remember? Cass, if you lose your 'human virginity' to him, you have no other choice than to look after him forever. It's not even up to you by then-"

"I said that's enough Gabriel!" Castiel yelled. He rarely yelled, and if Gabriel didn't know him any better, he would have assumed he lost it. They made eye contact, long and hard.

"He's gonna be a hunter Cass," Gabriel's tone was smooth now, switching to his next point, "It's in his blood. He'll end up just like his father- in danger. In danger all the mother fucking time. Then when you try and help, try and make him stop, bitter feelings will only boil up, causing what you once had to melt away into an abusive relationship of hidden feelings and repressed anger, angst, and love. Then... He won't be able to take it any longer, and he will leave. He will abandon you. Leave you helpless, leave you wondering if he's dead or alive. Leave you wondering where he might be-" Before he could finish, Castiel slammed his fist, punching an almost two-foot gaping hole into the drywall. Castiel forgot he still had some angelic powers, and underestimated his strength at times.

"That was you! That was _you _and _John, _not _me _and _Dean! _Who says that will happen to me? WHO SAYS DEAN'S THE SAME?" Castiel looked as though he almost wanted to shed tears. "Please, just shut up now. Can't you see what me and Dean have is different?"

"Why else would you think I was sent down with you? To party on the weekends?" Gabriel now stood up, hands on his hips. "No dumbass! I was sent with you to make sure you didn't pull the same things I did, to make sure you didn't lose your wings in the long run." Gabriel looked as though he were immensely forlorn, fighting back the water works as well.

"I refuse... I refuse to believe that." Castiel clenched his fists so hard his knuckled began to whiten. "Dean.. Dean is _different._ I felt it in his soul when I first laid my eyes on him."

"Whatever. I can't talk you out of it, and I would be a hypocrite to keep the two of you apart. Hell, I tried to stop you two the moment I saw the Winchester kid drive up, and I tried from the moment I saw him in our home. I thought I could scare him off by leaving a couple bumps and bruises on you, but I can see I am too late now." Gabriel looked to the wall, seemingly defeated. "Go ahead Cass, Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Castiel now stormed out as tears trailed glossily down his pale cheeks. _Dean's not like that, Dean's not like that, Dean's not like that,_ He repeated to himself reassuringly. The night wasn't young, but he knew it was going to be one of the longest nights yet. All he wanted was to go see Dean, to talk to him, to hold him... But he had no clue how to get to him. Looking out longingly to the sky, Castiel pondered for hours on end.

* * *

The next day at school, Dean stood, leaned up against the lockers waiting for Castiel's arrival. He chatted with a few people, and wove at a few girls staring at him with twinkles in their eyes. But it was a different wave than normal. It was friendly, unlike his normal, flirtatious waves. Castiel now approached him, giving that little innocent smile that drove Dean off-the-walls crazy.

"Cass," Dean dusted the collar of his trench coat. "I rented all the 'saw' movies last night so I could show you em' today. I remember trying to make a couple references from it you didn't get, so I knew I had to show you this." Dean cleared his throat when he heard no response from Castiel. "D-don't you dare call me a fag for this, ya hear?" The smile spreading out ear-to-ear on Castiel's face showed different.

"No Dean," He was almost overjoyed. "I would love to." He had to fight every urge in his body not to tackle Dean in the hardest, most tightest hug he had ever delivered. _Take that, Gabriel._ Thought Castiel, _Dean does care. _

"Ya feeling okay, Cas?" Dean stared into his gawky blue eyes.

"Never better, Dean." He tried to wink, but yet again, it was just a blink. He played it off this time though, changing the subject. "Will Bobby and Sam by any change be there?"

"Duh, they live there, smart one." Dean joked, "Why, you don't like them?"

"No, it's not that at all!" Castiel felt guilty and reserved now, scattering his gaze to the floor.

"Oh," Dean's eyes deviously squinted. "I got it, you think I'm going to try somethin' on ya, do you?" Castiel blushed immensely, meaning an obvious, yet unmentioned yes to Dean.

"Come on, Cas," He elbowed his arm, "We'll just be two friends, on a couch, watching a movie or two."

"You know that will end up being far from innocent. Dean, I know you." Castiel and Dean now began to walk to their class, side by side, a tad closer than normal.

"You're a fucking kinky angel, you know that right Cass?" Dean looked so utterly dirty into Castiel's eyes. "Why don't you tell me... What could possibly happen?"

"You would really like me to elaborate? Here?" Castiel's eyes scanned the sea of faces in the crowded school halls. "They may hear."

"Come on, Cass ma boy," Dean began to fix his hair as they passed by a reflective window, a cocky look to his eyes. Egotistical as always. " Try me, knock yourself out."

"Why.. Why would you want me to knock myself out?" That familiar collection of creases between his two furrowed black brows appeared on Castiel's forehead. Dean simply shook his head and patted his stiffened back.

"Just elaborate Cass."

"Well Dean, if you utterly must know," Castiel began, with the outmost bluntness, "Once there is no one in the room, we will more than likely start to snuggle on the couch. Then I will start getting aroused, and will unknowingly start arousing you in turn," he didn't seem to take a breather between his words, and Dean was surprised how stiff and concentrated his stare remained. "Then you will take over and start to tease me, and I will have no choice but to take it and want more, then-" Dean cut off Castiel as he began to chuckle.

"Cool it Cas, I didn't expect a sex novel. You're gonna make me horny if you go any further." Dean winked.

"Dean..." He sighed.

"Some 'holy' soul you are." Dean ended the conversation, and they now entered the class room.

That night, just like Dean presumed, was a friendly time for him to simply get Castiel up to date with movies. They watched two Saw movies, The Dark Knight, and ordered pizza as they watched a couple episodes of Family Guy on cable. Dean managed to slip a few pecks in, and teasing pokes and prods, but noting enough to take it over the edge. After all, it was Castiel's request to keep tonight simple, and what his angel wanted, his angel got. _But Castiel never said anything about tomorrow night,_ Dean thought as he drove Castiel home for the night. Thinking this, Dean couldn't help but slip that cocky half smile as he wove goodbye to Castiel. Boy oh boy was Castiel unaware of what tomorrow had in store for him.

* * *

The clouds outside were a deep gray, almost black in patches. As Dean made his way to Castiel's house to unexpectedly pick him up, he could hardly see out his windshield because the downpour was so immense. He decided not to allow Castiel to wait out for his bus in the cold, unforgiving rain, thus took it as his job to drive in this terrible weather, just for him. Leather jacket pulled over his head, Dean now ran through the rain to Castiel's door, knocking twice. The door opened about a minute later.

"Winchester." Said a stern voice. It was Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe," Dean's face was curious. "Mind if I call you Gabe?"

"Actually, I do." Dean feared an altercation was about to occur. He had almost forgot that Gabriel had told him to leave, and had made it quite prominent he didn't want his return.

"Look pal," Dean's tone grew hot. "You've got some beef acting this way with me-"

"But I don't mind you taking my little brother to school." Gabriel's interruption now spread shock over Dean's face. "Honestly, go wild. Go nuts. He's all yours."

"Are you pullin' my leg?" Dean was confused, for Gabriel's tone was all too kind.

"No, I just want to apologize. You know, for how I acted previously." There was a mischievous tone to his voice, but was honest none the less. "I'll have you know though, Cassie's feelings aren't to be taken lightly, ya hear? He's a delicate rose!" He now chuckled, making a joke of the last part.

"Thanks, Gabriel." Dean now shook Gabriel's hand, all while Gabriel realized just how much Dean resembled his father in both looks and attitude.

"Dean," Castiel's face widened with a grin as he now peered out the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to retrieve my prize." He smiled, stretching out an arm. Castiel looked for assurance from Gabriel, who shook his head in compliance. The two now ran through the rain to the Impala, while Dean cursed under his breath in complaint towards the weather.

"What did Gabe say to you? Was he rude?" Castiel was about to apologize, but Dean slipped a finger over his pale lips.

"No.." Now in the safety of the car, they watched as the rain drops assaulted the windshield instead of their flesh. "He... He just granted me the greatest permission." His eyes now danced with Castiel's gaze. Castiel didn't say a word, only placing his hand over Dean's on the steering wheel.

"I'll be outside at my car after school," Dean began to speak through a smile, "Promise me Cass, that you will meet me there."

"Always." His big blue eyes held more words then his lips could muster.

* * *

Just to let you all know, the story is finally right where I want it now, so prepare for fluff/slash/hotness like never before.

THANKS C:


	7. Chapter 7

Dun du-duuun! I now come bearing the extremely late chapter 7!

**Sorry I took so long!**

It's just lately, I have been caught up reading other destiel fics, and all of them make me hate my writing so much that I hesitate to post it.

But I got more positive reviews, so I was just like, _what the hell_ and posted it anyway :)

ENJOY!

**Oh, and as a sort of 'warning', this chapter is a little explicit.. not rated T at all haha!**

**So if you don't like that kinda thing, then I'm sorry. I got carried away. I may have to change the rating of this chapter to M or something... -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rain can be unforgiving, relentless, and worst of all, a hair wrecker. As Dean waited outside after class, back leaned up against his Impala, he experienced this first hand. Thunder crackled slightly as small flashes lit up the clouds. Dean winced at the sound, all while Sam was idly reading a book in the safety of the car. _Lucky prick,_ Dean thought, as Sam's hair remained dry and tamed. He had to stay outside though, for he had a duty to wait here, as he promised. While waiting for Castiel, he began to think of what a perfect day it was, despite the weather. Ruby, Sam's 'flat chested chick friend' as Dean called her, was inviting them all out to a fancy dinner outing at Olive Garden, meaning the house would be empty if he could just come up with an excuse to stay back. He wanted some time with Castiel, and by time he meant special _alone time. _Time together not constantly paranoid of someone coming in, or catching them. Remembering how unrealistically smart Castiel was, he thought maybe he could use his brain as an excuse to stay behind, claiming Castiel was to help him study for the upcoming finals.

"Yeah, that'll work," Dean spoke to himself out loud, tapping a foot in the puddle forming below him, still waiting for Castiel to meet him. How long has it been now? Sighing, he was just about to give up and head into the car, when he caught something tan in the corner of his eye. It was Castiel's trench coat, now spattered with water droplets.

"Cass," He spoke through stretched lips, not being able to fully contain his smile, "You made it. I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Why would you think that? And most of all, why have you been standing out here in the cold rain?" Castiel tugged Dean's sleeve, inching him closer to the car. He observed how soaked Dean's clothes were, and made a forlorn expression.

"Cause, I didn't want you missin' my car." He cleared his throat noisily, slightly embarrassed now. "I mean, the last thing I want is for you to get lost in this rain." He blushed ever so slightly.

"Dean, I'm an angel. I have the most profound memory you could possibly come across." The two stepped a tad closer to each other. "Plus, I can't catch a cold, unlike you."

"Cram it," Dean now hissed, growing more embarrassed. "Now, you get your cute ass in the car, ya hear?" Chuckling, Castiel did just that.

"Hey Castiel," Greeted Sam, peering forward from the back seat. "Will you be joining us at the dinner with Ruby?" Castiel now looked to Dean with slight confusion, and was about to ask questions, when Dean spoke for him.

"No, actually," He gave Castiel that 'Trust-Me-I'm-A-Doctor' kind of look as he continued, "Castiel's staying back with me to help me study for the finals commin' up." Sam pulled his lips into his mouth, crinkled his forehead, and wheezed slightly.

"You? Study? HAH!" Sam closed his book, now laughing feverously as his face grew red. "Since when do you give two-shits enough to sit down and learn something?" Castiel looked a bit confused at Sam's remark.

"Cram it, bitch." Dean now churned the key in the ignition, starting up the car and making it roaring almost like the pounding thunder around them. "I want to graduate, is that too much to ask?" Sam laughed, still rolling his eyes as he caught his breath. For the rest of the car ride, the three shared small talk, Dean throwing in his occasional witty remark as always. With Dean, a conversation was never complete unless at least five offensive jokes were cracked, most of which were at other's expense.

Now rolling up into the driveway, Bobby pranced out to meet them with a large, blue umbrella flapping in the breeze. Castiel smiled. To him, Bobby was such a great father figure to Dean and Sam. He was the father he never had, but always wanted. It made Castiel smile the way he cared for them, and the way they cherished him as if he were their father from birth. Nodding to Castiel, acknowledging his presence, Bobby held out the umbrella to shield them all from the downpour. Once they were in the house, Bobby shook the umbrella dry, sighing at the fact that the carpet was tracked with mud.

"Ya idgets are like a frickin' pack of mutts!" He voiced, pointing the umbrella down to the mud cluttered footprints speckling the carpet. "You can't wipe your feet? I'm surprised ya can wipe your ass!"

"I..I'm sorry." Castiel murmered sheepeshly. Dean placed a hand on his shoulder for a second, reassuring him.

"I'll get it later Bobs. In the mean time, keep yourself from throwing a bitch fit in front of our guest, okay?" Dean defended. Bobby tipped his hat at Castiel, apologetic, and the four made their way to the kitchen. The small talk continued there with Bobby, just before him and Sam got ready to leave.

"Castiel, ya comin?" Asked Bobby, slinging his coat over his shoulder.

"No, I'm.. err.. going to help Dean study for his finals." Castiel replied, stuttering, looking to Dean for reassurance to make sure he said the right thing. Dean subtly winked back.

"Hm, bout time that kid cracked a book." Bobby stared, a tad suspicions something was up. He bought it none the less. Dean shot Bobby daggers from his glare as they now exited the door. As soon as the door closed, his attention shifted to Castiel.

"So, ," Dean stared deviously into Castiel's eyes, tease lacing his tone. "What subject do I need discipline in first?" He puckered his lips, winking.

"But Dean," Castiel tilted his head, "I thought we weren't actually going to study? I didn't come prepared to educate you."

"That thing you do Cass," Dean now spoke soft, "It's so damn cute."

"W-what thing?" Castiel squinted his eyes, obliviously. Dean stretched his arm out, and ruffled Castiel's already wind-tousled hair. His blue eyes stared in a blank trance almost, saying nothing. But that stare spoke to Dean in ways that no word of Castiel's human vocabulary could articulate. Dean read every little word, little phrase, and little feeling that Castiel couldn't bring himself to say. Or maybe he just couldn't find the words to say it. Either way, Dean knew what to do.

"Come with me," Dean stood up, holding out a hand for Castiel. "The studying awaits."

Grabbing Dean's slightly clammy hands, Castiel followed him willingly into his room, still a tad confused. Upon entering, Castiel noticed it was significantly cleaner than the last time he came over. He couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in his stomach as he pondered the thought of Dean cleaning his room just for him, just to impress him. _How adorable_, he cooed silently in his head, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Dean," He smiled, "Your room. You cleaned it?" Shutting the door behind them, Castiel felt the hand wrapped around his fingers tighten in grip.

"Uh," Dean huffed, looking down to the freshly vacuumed floor. "M-maybe I did. So what if I stayed up wanting to make it look good for you? Wanna call me a pussy about it?" His tone turned playful as he now let go of the angel's fingers, clenched his fists weakly, and began to fake-box Castiel. "I dare you, say it to my face angel boy!"

"Dean, I'm not making fun of you. I think it's... um, would 'cute' be the proper word?" Castiel pondered as he stood stiff and awkward in the center of the room, Dean still circling him and tossing fists to the air. But immediately, Dean froze when Castiel said this.

"Cute?" Dean crept closer, "Did you call me cute?" He squinted, flashed his teeth, and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Cass, I think you mean 'sexy ass mother fucker', cause that's what I prefer." Castiel was about to say a word when Dean pressed his free hand over his pale lips, now moving closer to him by the second. He was inches from Castiel's ear when he whispered.

"Why not shut up and let your hands do the talking?" Dean muttered, and as soon as he said this, he felt Castiel's twist to form into a smile under his palm.

"Devious now, are we?" Castiel talked in a muffle into Dean's palm. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Castiel's attempt to talk dirty to him. This came as no surprise though. He was an angel for God's sake, what need would he have to talk filth? But it was the thought that counted, and just knowing Castiel wanted to talk dirty got Dean all _hot_ and _bothered_.

Now removing his hand, Dean pressed his lips cautiously to Castiel's. He wasn't sure if it was too soon for this, or if he were pushing it again. Last time felt almost the same, a little more nerve racking tough. His heart pounded out of his chest doubtfully, for he really didn't want to fuck this up. Castiel meant a lot to him, and Dean was finally able to admit that to himself now. In this kiss, there was no resistance, so Dean continued. He placed his hand behind the angel's neck, and in seconds of this warm embrace, Dean felt all Castiel's stiff posture melt into a more relaxed slouch. There was still no sign of Castiel kissing back, so Dean's mind began to cloud with doubt that this was the right thing to do. He'd never been in a situation like this, especially not with a.. you know, boy. So he did the first thing that came to mind, which was part Castiel's lips between his slightly with his shaky tongue. Now, kissing back, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's body, pushing himself as close as he could possibly get. Dean guessed he did make the right move.

"I told you we had something to study," Dean spoke between Castiel's lips, but Castiel now pulled his head back to look Dean in the eyes.

"Each other?" Castiel asked, eyes moving down to Dean's lips. Nodding, Dean was about to move his mouth in for more, when the angel pushed him back onto the bed, jumping on him like a wild animal who just won the hunt. _Oh damn,_ though Dean as the kissing grew heavier. _I guess I pushed him in just the right buttons_. Dean's lips rubbed against Castiel's and occasionally, his mouth strayed to the left just enough for him to feel Castiel's five o'clock shadow tickle his nerves. This was getting _good_.

Knees hanging over the edge of the bed, back pressed into the mattress almost ravenously, Castiel went to town biting Dean's jaw line while on top of him. Lips followed every stroke of teeth on Dean's flesh, and the process of the nibbles began with a sweet brush of the tongue, almost as if prepping the patch for a rake of teeth. Dean had never seen Castiel this overcome, this tainted, this utterly _unholy._ But he couldn't lie, that only turned him on more. He had no objections to this. The small, chopped breaths escaping Castiel's now bitten-to-hell lips was only encouraging Dean to do the most devious of acts, the most provocatively unsavory deeds one could think of. Lips wrestling, hands trailing, Castiel's inner demon overcame his mind and his actions. Figuratively speaking of course, for Castiel was the most sheltered of sheltered, 'church nun' of an angel Dean had ever had the privileges of applying a painfully arousing hickey to's neck.

"Oh, Dean," Was almost _moaned_ from Castiel's parted lips as Dean sucked his neck dry. Dean knew no other words were to follow this, it was merely his name just slipping through a breath. A smug half smile couldn't help but strike Dean's lips upon realizing just how he's tainted Castiel, embedding his name sexually into his thoughts. Fucked up, but fucking hot. Castiel squirmed on top of him as he began trying to undo his tie with Dean still attached to his pulsing neck. A difficult task, that's for sure, but in seconds, the tie was already being tossed sporadically half way across the room. His hand found Dean's chest again, but this time going up and under the shirt. He began to twirl Dean's nipple in a circular motion, causing Dean to finally release the suction on his neck with a wet and slippery pop, only to gasp for air. As the string of saliva connecting Dean's lips to the now purple patch on Castiel's neck dried out slowly, he drew back from Castiel's possessive grip, only to peel his Asia shirt from his muscle-toned torso sensually. Dean now began to fidget at the small, seemingly impossible to grip clear buttons trailing up Castiel's collared white shirt. One button popped out at a time, and Dean kissed each space above the new openings tenderly.

"This body..." Dean spoke between kisses, "It needs to be mine. Now." The tables were turned this time, for Dean was the one strattled at the thighs by Castiel, hips now rising a tad to push them together closer. Dean laid his head back down on the bed, staring longingly into Castiel's blue eyes as he slid the angel's spiffy shirt off his back.

"How can I deny those eyes," Castiel lowered his face, lips now only a hair apart from Dean's, breathing into his mouth, "Those soul-catching eyes." Before Dean could say a word, their lips were now joined yet again, sliding over each other in rhythm, Dean biting Castiel's bottom lip each time they separated. Castiel's tongue was adventurous, but not as adventurous as Dean's hands. Trickling down Castiel's stomach, they found their way to his belt buckle, and instead of taking the time to fuss with the clasp and open it, he merely pressed his hands against Castiel's stomach, and slid his fingers under the khakis. He felt his hand now pass under boxers, and found something he's been wanting for so long now. _Too long_, almost.

"Mmmmm, uuhhhh," were the small noises now humming from the angel on top of Dean. Castiel's lips were still brushing on Dean's, one hand tangled in his short dirty-blond strands, other gripping his shoulder hard. He was literally squirming with each motion of Dean's hand, causing their bodies to grind against each other. All of Dean wanted this, needed this, loved every second of it. But another part felt filthy, shameful, disgraceful, and wrong. Did that stop him though? Not in the slightest.

"Are you sure-" Castiel had to take a sharp breath before speaking anymore, "-we are entirely alone?"

"Entirely, baby." Dean whispered seductively into Castiel's ear. _Baby_? Since when did Dean Winchester say baby? Never once had he ever used this pet name, nor had he even called a hot chick baby, even if she offered to flash her boobs to him. He was about to take a break from this event, and mentally beat himself to shit over this, but the way Castiel moaned for more almost sedated him from thinking any other thoughts. Attention now fully engulfed in the man twisting and turning on top of him, Dean untangled his free hand from Castiel's hair, and grasped his shoulder lightly. With his index finger, he began to trace the outlines of Castiel's inked wings while breathing onto his lips. Castiel shuttered, letting out a beautiful sound of approval, only encouraging Dean to press onward.

"Get rougher you say?" Dean laughed, pretending Castiel's moans were a request. They almost were though, so he wasn't far off at all.

"D-Dean," Castiel called out, "I'm yours." He was about to seek out Dean's now red lips for another kiss, when he felt Dean's hand slide out from his pants quickly, and onto his other shoulder. He was about to voice his disapproval when in one foul swoop, Castiel's back was now pushed up against the mattress next to where Dean lay, who was now hovering over him in a crouch. Propping himself up by his elbows behind him, Castiel stretched up to Dean's ear, and began to nibble the lobe. This hit Dean in just the right spot, for he had all the encouragement he needed to will his eyes away from this beautiful specimen and down to the still hooked belt. With clammy, jittery hands, he reached out gingerly, and began to undo the belt. Once the clasp dangled free, Dean slid the leather black belt out of the six loops with a zip.

"Mine." Castiel exhaled into Dean's hair as his lips were pressed to his head. The breath tickled Dean's scalp as his hands began to unbutton Castiel's pants and unzipped his fly. _Mine. _It always got dean all hot and worked up when Castiel grew possessive towards him with desire. The way his eyes claimed his body, the way his grip tightened, the way he clung to him... Downright possessive in every way imaginable. But it all made Dean realize just how bad he wanted this angel. How bad his whole body tingled for him.

Dean now sucked hard yet again on Castiel's neck, this time just below the still purple patch of skin. He bit down, and mumbled "Scream for me. Scream my name." Castiel chuckled a little, not soon after gulping heavily with desire. This was sure to be on the list of things for Dean to never say in his right mind. He must be out of it, overcome by pleasure.

"No," moaned Castiel. "I'm an angel of The Lord, and dammit, you will do as _I_ say." Dean let his jaw go of Castiel's neck, looked him in the eyes and swallowed hard.

"You down right _kinky_ bastard." His lips teased Castiel merely by speaking at this point. That little aroused grin Castiel shot Dean had 'rebel' written all over it. Dean couldn't contain himself. Castiel is angelic, divine, and over all else, a servant of the Lord. But, when he lies on the bed, sprawled out below Dean while intoxicated with desire like this, Dean can't help but notice just how devious he looks. How bad, how naughty, how much like a _devil_ his angel really is. And Dean didn't want it any other way.

He lowered his grip to Castiel's pants yet again, and slid them down to his ankles. Biting his own lip, Castiel could hardly keep in all the sounds he wanted to make as Dean teased him over his underwear.

"Take them o-off already," Huffed Castiel, and Dean complied, figuring he had tortured him enough already. Now on edge, both's bodies speckled with sweat, the night progressed on. For what seemed like hours, the two went at it, taking turns, never wanting it to end. They knew they had to stop eventually though, for Sam and Bobby were to return at any moment now.

Exhausted, Dean plopped himself down onto his bed next to Castiel. Equally as drained and wrecked, Castiel reached a hand up tenderly, and placed it on Dean's chest. He closed his eyes, and his face looked the most content and comfortable Dean had ever seen it. The moonlight glistened through the blinds, and caused shadows to look more pronounced and refined on Castiel's face. This was it, these were the moments Dean lived for- Seeing Castiel's skin glow, making him angelic.

"I can't believe this," Dean sighed, "You're in my arms." Castiel laughed, and looked up at Dean.

"Can I stay tonight? I promise, I won't be a burden." He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck.

"How can I deny your goo-goo eyes?" Dean placed a hand on Castiel's back, "Sure."

* * *

The two woke up to silence, and nothing but the bliss of one another's warm embrace. They had woken up about five minutes before the alarm clock went off, and noticing this, Dean glanced down to the blue eyes examining his bare chest.

"Cass," He murmered in a low, soft tone. "We have five minutes. Wanna make out?" Castiel chuckled at Dean's bluntness, and couldn't keep from blushing.

"As you request, Dean." Castiel spoke, now inching himself up Dean's body, pressing their lips together tenderly. As always, Dean was the one to heat things up. Just as it started getting good, they both groaned at the screech of the alarm clock.

"Ugh," Castiel now rolled to his back, rubbing the haze of tiredness from his eyes. "Dean, I have a question."

"Let me have it," Dean rustled his hair, and yawned loudly.

"We fell asleep almost immediately last night," Castiel started, "...We weren't awake for the arrival of Bobby and Sam. Do you think they came in and saw us?" Castiel grew nervous just at the thought.

"Shucks," Dean now slunk out from under Castiel's body, and sat up wearing only red boxers. "I doubt it. I locked my door. Plus, they would have said something if they walked in on that." Castiel shook his head, and was about to sit up to get ready as well, when Dean's hand pushed him back onto the bed.

"Wait here for a sec," Dean now roamed over to his closet, and rustled through a drawer. In about a minute, he was back by Castiel's side, containing something in a clenched fist. "Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands... No peaking, you little smut!"

Castiel giggled, held out his hand, and defied every nerve in his body telling him to peer his eye open and see what it was.

"Look now," Dean said, patting the contents now in Castiel's palm. Once he opened his eyes, he was shocked to say the least. There were two cheap-dollar-store silver rings sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Dean... You shouldn't have." Castiel's stomach turned with overwhelming excitement. "Where did you get these?"

"To be honest," Dean tugged his ear lobe nervously, "I was at Taco Bell the other night, and saw that those gay ass quarter machines had what was called 'promise rings' for only fifty cent." Castiel now examined the rings, seeing that they were both identical- Thick, painted silver, with small round indentations circling it. "They made me think of you, so I... ya know... got us some."

Castiel was about to speak, but Dean quickly took one of the rings from his hand, and slid it onto his own right ring finger. He then took the other, and did the same for Castiel. Overjoyed, Castiel hugged Dean, trying his hardest to suppress any sound of excitement he wanted to make. They were in secret, after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading yet another of my chapters!

Sorry I went crazy with the make out scene agaiiin.

Well, I'll try and keep up with my posting from now on,

so keep in check! c:


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't been able to upload or write as much as I wish due to finals :(

But I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter isn't too boring!

xoxox

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dean sat on his bed, perched under the rays of moonlight beaming in, merely pondering. It was just the other day that he gave the promise ring to Castiel, and at school, was pleasantly surprised to see Castiel wearing it around with no shame whatsoever. Dean confessed to himself that he couldn't find a reason to remove his cheap-plastic ring either, and even insisted on showering with it on just a few hours ago. But still, here he sat, thinking harder than he has in quite a while, holding a picture frame in his hand. His face dropped, contorted, and his emotions didn't seem to have a beginning nor end to separate them. He raised a hand to stroke the stubble growing in along his jaw, and crinkled his eyebrows together tightly.

In the frame, there was a picture of him and Cassidy- his right arm stretched over her shoulder, and his left propped up on his hip. Her arms were folded over a bouquet of flowers, and both of their smiles looked almost identical in shape and happiness. Finally, he snapped out of his trance, flipped the frame over, pulled off the wooden back, and revealed a stack of about five pictures all jumbled over one another. He pulled them out with shaky hands, spreading them like a deck of playing cards in front of his vision. Now held out shakily were five different pictures, all of which were him with five different girls. Dean was shocked as realization washed over him... He was such a player, such a teaser, and never once thought twice about what girl he hurt or left broken. Tears prickled his eyes as Dean now looked at the dates of the pictures- they were all so close, almost identical dates. _I can't even remember who I cheated on who with now... Or how many times, or even when... _Dean thought as he buried his face into his free hand, feeling shameful. How could he be so cold?

His mind wandered more, and he begin to remember what it was like to have all the girls, all the wanting eyes on him. Dean didn't know what to think. He also remembered last night- all the heat, all the angst, all the lust he felt as he was pressed up against Castiel whom squirmed and panted his name choppily on top of him. It was an extreme contrast from what he's used to, which is being pressed on top of a woman, feeling her breasts rub on his chest. He didn't know whether to miss it, or be glad he had Castiel to be there for him and _change_ him. But... Was he doing the right thing? Just about three weeks ago, he had his hands continuously delving under the bras of many women in the back seat of his impala; but lately, all he's been having and wanting is this one particular man, or angel, in his bed... Or impala. He didn't mind either one. But he also doubted he was doing the right thing, and seeing all these girls he once had almost made the feeling stronger. Suddenly, his heart dropped into his stomach. All those feelings he had been feeling last week-feelings of confusion, panic, stress, fear- all came pouring back in. And to think he thought he was over them. Dean was now growing overwhelmed by mixed thoughts and emotions, and was about to pinch the bridge of his nose to relieve some pressure, when he was julted from his self pity with the ring of his cell phone.

"Cas?" Dean gasped, pleasantly surprised by the angel's call, "It's 3 AM, what... what are you doing up?" His voice almost sounded relieved, and a tad startled. Right as he was thinking about him, he called. Just an odd coincidence, obviously, but it gave Dean the chills none the less.

"Hello Dean... I just woke up from a terrible, nerve racking nightmare." Castiel's voice still sounded hoarse from sleep, and dean found this extremely adorable. "I-I've never had a nightmare before... I just had to call you, I'm sorry if I interrupted your slumber."

There was a lengthy pause.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep either. What was your dream?" Dean now raked a hand through his blonde hair, and let it sink in that Castiel cared for him enough to alert him first thing when he felt fear, coming to him for comfort when unsure. He tilted up his head, somehow feeling relief.

"Well," the angel begin through the phone, "First off, I was in a forest..." And Castiel went on, rambling about being chased by a man in a grim reaper costume, and all the other details of his nightmare. Through the story, Dean comforted him, told him not to worry, and reassured him that it wasn't 'a psychic prediction' like Castiel was paranoid about. Dean chuckled that Castiel would assume something like that. Surely, especially being a fallen angel and all, he expected him to know human's can't predict things like angels can. Unknowingly, Dean caught himself blushing gingerly at how naive Castiel tends to be.

After talking for almost an hour while Dean slowly strolled around the house with a smile, Castiel fell asleep, still on the phone. Yet another thing dean found absolutely adorable. Upon hanging up the phone from his end, Dean headed back to his room, and stood cautiously over the stack of photos spread out on his bed. Without hesitation, he bent down to pick them up and tossed them in the trash. _Let the past stay the past,_ Dean thought as he now placed the empty frame on his night stand. He was happy with his life, content with Castiel. Why would he need other girls? It dawned on him that not even with _three_ girls at once was he as happy as he is now with this _one_ man. Finally relaxing in peace, he laid down, and couldn't help slip a smile and be glad that he was no longer that guy, that whimsical player, and that he was now the proud boyfriend of Castiel, an angle of the Lord. Before slipping into sleep, he stared over at the empty frame, and knew just what photo to place in it... His new found happiness- Castiel.

* * *

The morning, a school morning, now rolled in without hesitation. Dean groaned with stiffness from his restless and sleepless night, and pressed his thumbs into his eye sockets to try and force his brain awake. He remembered his phone call with Castiel last night, and just remembering how sweet it was helped wake him up a tad.

"DEEAAN!" Shouted Sam, tone grating on his barely-awake brain. "DEEAAN, wake up, you're BFF is here!" Dean heard Sam laughing and giggling at his last remark, obviously he said it just to irritate Dean.

"Shuddup, ya idget," Dean heard Bobby retort, and he heard a third voice chuckle. He recognized that laugh anywhere, and his stomach flipped, knowing it was Castiel. Dean now stood up, slipped on some sweat pants, and fumbled out to the living room.

As he made his way into the presence of everyone else, he fidgeted with the ring wrapped around his finger- twirling it, and pulling it up and down on his right hand. These movements caught Sam's attention, and he stared with confusion at the ring. Dean felt Sam's gaze festering on his hand, the ring, and pulled his entire arm behind his back so it was out of sight. Looking up, Dean saw Sam raise one eyebrow at him, and once their gaze locked, he threw Dean that 'Since-When-Did-You-Wear-That' look. Dean simply cleared his throat, and broke the silence.

"Hey Cass," Dean now moved his attention from Sam standing in the kitchen staring at him, to Castiel seated on the living room couch next to Bobby, who was sprawled out crudely with feet propped on the coffee table. Bobby's slumped posture only made Castiel's pin-straight posture look that much more _perfect_.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel greeted, his voice so stern and emotionless as usual. Bobby coughed noisily between their conversation, and Sam now begin to dig through the refrigerator for some milk for his cereal. Dean couldn't help but notice that everyone was already dressed for the day, and ten times more presentable than he was.

"Dang, what time is it?" Dean looked around, and saw that it was 6:30. "Oh shit, I slept thirty minutes too late..." He now turned to Sam, "Why didn't you wake me up, ass?"

"Hey, jerk, I tried!" Sam hissed back, "I guess the only thing that wakes you up is telling you Cass is here. I could use that against you now, ya know. Especially when you sleep through laundry day." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, shut up, only I can call him Cass!" Dean raised his voice too soon, and regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out. Sam gave him a confused glare, and Dean blushed, now turning back to Castiel.

"What's up Cass, did you need something?" Dean asked, trying not to sound like he didn't want him there, all while not trying to voice it to everyone that he was excited to see him.

"I... I missed my bus, so I walked over here." Castiel stared at his hands which were placed firmly onto his lap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be of inconvenience to you all." Dean assumed Castiel had slept in to late too, thus missing his bus. Castiel did call him late at night, so Dean assumed they were on the same boat when it came to lack of sleep.

"Aw shucks," Bobby groaned, sitting up a tad more, "Castiel, you're never an inconvenience to us Winchesters!" Castiel blushed with joy.

"Sorry I'm so unpresentable," Dean looked down at his white tank top and grey sweatpants- embarrassed. "I'll be right back. Sam, make Cass some breakfast." Sam groaned, and pulled another cereal bowl from the cabinet reluctantly.

"What would you like? Cheerio's, Captain Crunch, Frosted Flakes, or Fruit Loops?" Sam waved a hand, inviting Castiel into the kitchen with him.

"Um," Castiel now made his way over, and sat down across from where Sam sat. "I'm unfamiliar with those titles.." He looked down to the bowl Sam had served himself. "I guess I'll have what you're having."

Sam was confused as to why Castiel had never heard of these cereal names, but blew it off, and handed him his bowl. Castiel reached for the cereal box with his right hand, and then, Sam spotted the ring on his finger. His eyes were glued to it, and he did everything in his power to keep his jaw from hanging open upon realizing it was identical to the one he spotted on his brother's finger. Castiel noticed Sam's shocked stare, and he quickly pulled his hand back, and placed in under the table a tad embarrassed. He now cleared his throat awkwardly, and waited for Dean to come back into the room.

The car ride was enjoyable, and the three exchanged casual conversations as normal. But this time, Sam in the back seat, shifted his gaze between the identical rings hugging the men's fingers. Dean's hand was on the wheel, and Castiel's was placed firmly into his lap like always, so it wasn't a challenge at all to spot them. He tried his best to ignore it as they made their way to school in the Impala.

* * *

Dean was leaning up against Castiel's locker, and begin to run two fingers through the angel's hair, pulling a couple short black strands behind his ear.

"It's so adorable that you kept on the ring," Dean chuckled through a grin, pointing to the ring on his own finger.

"I'm shocked to see you wearing it too, Dean." Castiel begin, "I mean, you have so many women fawning over you, and an apparent reputation to uphold." Castiel looked to the floor, not making eye contact.

"Don't say that Cass," Dean lifted Castiel's chin a tad with his hand, now making their eyes meet, "You mean a lot to me, kay? Let's just leave it at that. I don't want to start a chick-flick moment or anything."

"Dean..." Castiel met his gaze with a forlorn expression coating his deep blue eyes. "I think there's something we need to consult." Dean felt his stomach drop, and it begin to fill with butterflies.

"W-what is it?" He asked, swallowing hard, now only thinking the worst.

"I think... I think we need to tell Sam and Bobby about us, and well... everyone else too, I suppose." Castiel muttered, and Dean felt a _huge_ stress-weight lift from him. He felt silly for thinking it was to be something far greater, far worse, but couldn't help it- he was in love. It took a while for what Castiel said to sink in, and once it finally did, he realized this wasn't too much better itself.

"What? No offence, but are you crazy?" Dean looked alarmed, and Castiel gave him a frustrated, hurt glance. Dean immediately regretted his word choice, for he could tell just by looking into Castiel's eyes that he upset the angel.

"Sorry Cass," Dean placed his hand behind his own neck, and looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean it like that... It's just-" Castiel interrupted him before he could finish.

"Dean, I can't hide from my feelings towards you anymore. After what happened that other night, I just can't simply ignore them any longer." Dean watched as Castiel's cheeks reddened quickly, and realized that Castiel had never exactly opened up to him that often. He was remarkable with words, but not so remarkable with how to convey his feelings. Dean wasn't one to talk though, he hated moments like this, and preferred to avoid them at all costs.

"Come on, Cas-" Dean was interrupted yet again.

"No Dean, listen." Castiel gave him firm eye contact, indicating this was serious. "I came THIS close to losing my wings and being bound to you forever. Not that I wouldn't want that, but it's just something I need your full compliance and commitment for first." Dean couldn't pull his gaze from Castiel's eyes, watching all the emotion behind them jumble together and get lost before they could come out in words. He felt touched, he felt guilty. _It must be so scary to run the risk of being stuck here, powerless, just because of me,_ Dean thought as he slung his head down.

"Okay Cass," Dean mumbled in a small voice, but the sincerity behind his words was in no way small at all to Castiel's eager ears. "Friday after class, okay? I just need some time to think of what to say, or do, or ya know, how to explain it to Sammy properly. " Castiel's eyes lit up, and Dean's favorite little smile curled onto his lips.

"Oh Dean," Castiel now spoke a little less monotone, "I've been wanting to hear that from you since the day I spotted those green eyes of yours."

"You know," Dean chuckled playfully, squinting deviously, "Green and blue make Turquoise. Wanna make some Turquoise with me?" He winked, and Castiel chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up, or I may have to kiss you," Castiel tried to flirt, but it came out a tad stale, seeing as is voice was no longer 'less monotone'. Dean loved Castiel's voice though, and now he wasn't afraid to admit that to himself. _So what,_ he scoffed to himself, _I like a dude. Sue me._

"Don't excite me, big boy." Dean spoke playfully, and now stood up from the lockers, making his way to the stiff angel's side. To Castiel's surprise, Dean gave him a small and playful smack on the butt, which sent shock waves of excitement through the angel's body.

"_Dean!"_ Castiel exclaimed, eyeballing him a fierce glair.

"Come on, you know you love it." Before Castiel could say a word, Dean tugged his shirt, and whispered through clenched teeth into his ear, "You seemed to love it the other night."

"Remember what we talked about? What and what not to do while at school?" Castiel felt his whole body grow heated, and now, to get his mind off things, directed Dean towards the hallway of their class. Dean just snickered and giggled at Castiel's side, clenching his gut from how humorous he found himself. That was one thing Castiel just couldn't seem to love more about Dean- his attitude. He loved it on so many levels he could write a collage-length essay explaining 'Why I, Castiel, love the egotistically cocky personality of the arrogant Dean Winchester", but he simply chose to keep the pleasures of Dean's person to himself.

"Will you meet me by my baby again after school?" Dean questioned as they made their way into the classroom, him still having to spare a couple of girls a friendly wave. Castiel chuckled as they sat down, and he begin by pulling out his finely assorted supplies, placing them down accordingly on his desk as if they had to obey a 'natural order'.

"It amuses me when you call the Impala your 'baby'. Dean, I hope you don't honestly want to treat this car like a child." Again, Castiel's obliviousness made Dean swoon as always, each and every time.

"See that right there?" Dean pointed to Castiel's face, stretching his arm out through the gap separating their desks. "That is what I fucking love about you. Don't ever change." Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly in confusion, but as he usually does to Dean's unknown remarks, he just brushed it off.

"In response to your previous question, though," Castiel stated 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly to Dean, " Yes.. I will meet you by your, uh, child." Dean turned, laughing, only to see Lisa and Cassie's eyes on him, along with two other women. They seemed to be giggling and talking about him, and occasionally pointing over to Castiel, then giggling some more. _Uh oh, they musta caught on. _Dean sighed, and looked to the sealing, mouthing 'fuck me' silently. _Dammit, oh well.. It's all going to become public in due time, so why freak the hell out now?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading again!**

Finals are almost over for me, so expect me to post more regularly.

Check back soon!


End file.
